He Shall be Mine, Sister
by RoyalJester
Summary: Kikyou, Kagome. Sisters in Medieval times. One gets the crown. Sesshomaru; their hearts desire. Kag wants him, he wants Kikyou. But is love real? Fathers death. Will the true heir finally get the crown N love? KikS lil KagS. MysteryTR ::COMPLETE::
1. chapter OnE

**He Shall be Mine, Sister**  
  
An Inuyasha fan fiction written by- **RoyalJester**  
  
A/N so I have another S/K story!! YAY!! Basically this is set in the medieval times, Kikyou and Kagome are sisters (twins) both were raised differently and you will see their different personalities. Since they are girls, then that means they have to be wed and sent away, so the Lady and Lord set up a ball to hopefully get their girls to find the best suitor. Problem!! – Sessy wants Kikyou but Kagome will do ne thing to get him!!  
  
**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

****

****

Screaming was heard as the maid held onto the woman's hands as sweat poured down her exhausted face and tears of happiness rolled down her slender cheeks that were the shade of strawberries in the summer as she released her final push. A high pitch scream was heard as it echoed off stonewalls and down the halls filling the dormitory as their ears rung. The midwife wrapped the newly born baby in a cloak as she gently handed the child into her mother's warm arms, as the baby was instantly silent. Then the mother began to scream again as the midwife's face whitened and she resumed her recent position.  
  
"Another one!" she called out as the other maids looked at one another in shock. A maid grabbed the newborn from her mothers grasp as she began to push once again, the maid holding onto the child quickly placed the newly born on a soft surface as she grabbed onto her mistress hand, grasping it tightly as the forgotten baby laid motionless.  
  
"Come now deary, just once more." The midwife said as the mother nodded, her deep blue eyes exhausted and her face bright red as she gave out the hopefully last push, screaming filled the room again as the mother smiled and held the baby in her arms rocking it back and forth as her raven hair spilled over her shoulders and stuck to her throat that was dripping with sweat.  
  
"I shall call you, Kagome..." she whispered as she played with her child's hand. A young girl, about the age of fifteen grabbed the forgotten baby and smiled at her, the baby glanced up at the figure as the servant nodded towards the baby.  
  
"And what shall you call her M'lady?" she asked as the mother was taken back by this new information.  
  
"Aw yes, please, give me the child." The lady said as the young maid placed the child into her arms, the mother stared at them in comparison. "She shall be Kikyou...Kagome and Kikyou," she whispered as she gave them each a kiss on their forehead, the maids smiled at the picture of the perfect family but they then glanced at each other. Certainly the lord would not be pleased about having twins, and defiantly not the fact they were both girls.  
  
_ Thirteen years later..._  
  
A figure sat on her knees as she remembered what her master had said as she smashed herbs against a rock as she placed the shrubs into the boiling water. Her cold brown eyes watched as the ingredients inside of the cauldron began to boil over, she stood up in an instant as her eyes darted across the small cottage in worry. Smoke filled the area as she covered her mouth with her white woven cotton haori that prevented the smoke from entering into her lungs as she quickly grabbed the cauldron and laid it down on the dirt ground as she backed up.  
  
Suddenly a woman ran in, her black eyes widened as she grabbed an amulet and held it up, the smoke vanished as she glanced around the small cottage and saw her apprentice leaning against the wall as her cold brown eyes showed a mix of failure. The miko smiled at her young miko in training as she walked over to her and patted her shoulder.  
  
"It is fine Kikyou-sama, you have as much time as you need to learn how to brew potions." Her kind voice said as Kikyou smiled slightly at the elder.  
  
"Thank you Lady Aikiri." She said as she glanced at the elder who was much wiser then one gave her credit for. She was in her mid-life age and wore a traditional kimono much like what Kikyou wore now, it consisted of a white woven cotton haori and dyed blood red hakama, she wore tatami sandals that were made of straw and useful for everyday work. Her dark brown hair was tied back with a simple woven ribbon as bangs hung near her wide black eyes.  
  
Kikyou bowed slightly at her as she looked up at the beautiful woman who showed not only beauty on the outside, but on the inside as well, oh how she wished to be even half of what lady Aikiri had become. Aikiri was her best friend, and at times, her mother.  
  
Aikiri smiled as she watched the young girl in front of her sensing a powerful aura ruffling around her body. 'She will do well in this world, her power grows with each day and dare I say, she has passed someone such as I? Who would have thought the forgotten child would turn into this?' Aikiri thought as she placed her pendant back into her haori as she nodded at her apprentice remembering when she held the newly born baby in her arms, the baby that the others had forgotten.  
  
"I suggest you get ready for this evening." Kikyou sighed as she rose, her palace was holding a ball, which Kikyou instantly regretted and loathed. A ball? That was more of Kagome's event and she wanted nothing to do with something such as this. Laughter filled the cottage as Kikyou met black eyes with her cold brown ones. "The ball will not kill you Kikyou – the only bad thing that could occur is if you were forced to find a suitor so soon." Aikiri smiled as the miko-in-training flinched slightly.  
  
"Why must I find a suitor? Why can't I just stay with you and finish my studies as a miko?" Kikyou asked turning away as her pale hand dragged along the jars that contained potions and herbs. Aikiri stood next to her observing her closely.  
  
"I promise Kikyou-sama, you will become a miko before I let you out of my grasp. After all, someone needs to replace me in my studies and teach their own young girl who at times disobeys their wishes and escapes at night to finish a potion. Maybe even try to care for villagers when she doesn't have the proper training." Kikyou smiled as she turned away and stared outside and glanced at the castle that stood tall and strong.  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I ask just one last thing?" Kikyou asked turning to face her master who nudged her onward. "When I can escape from the ball, may you teach me more?" Her brown eyes full of hope and dreams which wasn't often showed in Kikyou's deep brown eyes that many would over look, but Aikiri saw something in her that not any normal girl had. Aikiri nodded at her request who in return smiled and took off. Aikiri smiled as she turned to face the mess that the miko-in-training had made as she rolled her eyes and took out her amulet once again cleaning the mess.

  
  
She walked barefoot as she felt the dew in-between her toes as she walked along the garden as maids and servants nodded at her as they passed her, her cheery brown eyes and bright smile would be seen from across the lawn as she knelt down and smelt a wild flower as she hummed in pleasure.  
  
"Lady Kagome, shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?" a soft voice said behind her as she turned around and rose, she bowed slightly at her lady-in-waiting. The maid was nearly 40 and had lived all her life in this castle, she was kind and enjoyed life – which made her the perfect partner for Kagome as they walked through the village to understand their ways and enjoying what life has offered them.  
  
"Hai, I suppose I should Etsuko. Will you come and assist me?" Kagome asked as she watched the elder in front of her who slowly smiled and nodded her head. Kagome let out a cheer as she grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her away into the castle.  
  
Etsuko smiled as she stared at the beautiful girl in front of her, how she had grown. She sighed to herself as she slowly compared the two sisters together, how different they were from one another, but she knew that Kagome would not make a good leader, but instead would be the one to marry well, have children, and have her life full of love and joy. Kagome only deserved what was best for her whereas Kikyou would most likely take the crown and finish her training as a miko, which she despised of. Being a miko wasn't lady-like and that woman, Aikiri, was a disgrace and was slowly putting unthinkable ideas in Kikyou's head who, one would think would not believe a word unless she saw it for herself, but she had. Etsuko sighed as she turned her gaze back to Kagome who twirled around in the mirror. 'She will marry well.' She thought as she rose and patted down the silk Kagome wore.

  
  
"Welcome Lady Kikyou and Lady Kagome" a voice said as everyone was silent on the dance floor and gazed up the marble staircase that was decorated with candles and drapes that hung from the finely painted ceiling. The doors creaked open as in walked two beautiful girls who each had on a feather mask and wore the most beautiful Uchikake anyone had ever laid their eyes on that was obviously made from the finest silk in the land.  
  
Together they began to walk forward as each gently put a hand on the marble rail and glided down the staircase slowly as they met their eyes with their parents who sat on thrones above their guests. Kagome held a bright smile as she glanced across the guests who each had on a mask that protected them from who they rightfully were. She glanced down at her elder sister of merely seconds as she stepped onto the wood ground that was polished to perfection; she curtsied ever so slightly to their parents as she glided off towards the wall where she would spend the evening.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she stepped onto the ground this time, she curtseyed deeper then her elder and nodded her head at everyone who looked her way, which was of course everyone. It was hard not having all the attention since she ever so easily captured everyone's glances...except one...  
  
Kikyou stood next to the stone wall as she watched everyone dance as laughter filled her ears, she turned her head away from the scene as she was lost in her own thoughts. 'I am to stay here when I have duties to attend to? What a waste of my time.' She finished as she glanced back up at her mother and father who smiled proudly at their youngest daughter who accepted a dance with no doubt, a handsome man. Kikyou let out a sigh as she quickly took off those horrible Getas that clicked when one-stepped and began to hurt her feet.  
  
"Lady Kikyou" A voice said next to her, she whisked around and sighed at the boy who has decided to speak to her. He was no doubt handsome with his chestnut hair and light brown eyes that were slightly covered with this unique hair color; he was built well and was only dressed in the finest silk. He wasn't bad for an eighteen year old.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How are you this evening?"  
  
"You mean besides the fact that I am to be stuck in this room for several hours as I listen to admirers of my sister yield to her feet and beg of her to even glance at them? _Fine_." She said as she began to walk away. The man gently grabbed her arm as she stood still in an instant, loathing his touch as warmth passed through the thin silk.  
  
"I suggest you remove your hand Eisuke, or you will no longer have one." She whispered gently not turning to face him as she heard a deep laugh as his head was slightly thrown back, guests turned to face them slightly in concern as his rich laughter filled the room.  
  
"Now Lady Kikyou how can I possibly resist that charm of yours? Your sister is nothing but a tease, but you – you are a prize of any man. Just admit that you have always wished for me to court you." He whispered as he put a hand on her waist as he moved forward slightly, his breath gently tickling her ear and down her neck as she stood taller. When she felt a hand travel up her spine she swung around, her cold brown eyes glaring at him as they flashed with anger.  
  
"Do not speak of me in such a matter and do not ever place those filthy hands of your upon me. I am not a prize that could be won by...sweet talk if that is what you call it. Now as for my sister, if you lash that tongue of yours about her once again I will make sure of it that you are no longer welcomed here." With that she left as Eisuke stared after her, a smirk on his face as he turned to leave into the dance floor.  
  
Kikyou brushed her way through the guests as she shook her head, since when did she stand up for her sister? They never talked to one another or shared the same interests. Does blood run thicker then what she thought?

  
  
"This turned out quite nicely didn't it darling?" The Lady of the land said as she smiled at her guests and nodded slightly. She wore her own Uchikake that was a royal green as her bright blue eyes sparkled at hers guests; her raven hair was put up as a simple crown was placed on her head that ran along her forehead. It wasn't as pretty as one would think a lady of this major land would acquire but silver was not of her likings.  
  
"Indeed, I have no doubt in my mind that our little Kagome will find a perfect suitor."  
  
"And what of Kikyou?" she asked as she turned to him, question in her voice that lingered through the cheerful air. "Do you favor one over the other?" The Lord stared at her, slightly taken back at her tone.  
  
"We will not discuss this now."  
  
"But I think we need to Haruki." Haruki turned to face his wife Ismae who met his gaze, his face softened at his wife's pleading gaze.  
  
"If we must Ismae, yes, I suppose I do favor one over the other, but I am to be giving my daughters away and I have yet to see Kikyou engage in a conversation with a lord."  
  
"You do not think that Eisuke would be fine for our little miko?" Haruki turned back to face the crowd as the men dipped the women who curtsied, he saw Kagome being twirled around as he saw Kikyou away from the crowd, her emotionless face simply casting over the crowd, he looked down slightly. How different those two were.  
  
"Why you have her follow in your priestess footsteps I will not ever know but, you certainly cannot say that you treat them both alike." Ismae perched her lips together.  
  
"They are entirely different girls, each has a different purpose in life and each are suppose to live how they were meant to. Kagome is a free spirit who lives life to the fullest and brings joy to everyone around her. Kikyou is strong and powerful. She believes that things happen for a reason and she wishes to know what it is. Whereas Kagome simply enjoys her surroundings, Kikyou observes it and tried to find its main function in the world. How was I not to bring Kikyou to become a miko? It is in her veins Haruki just as love is in Kagomes." Haruki nodded as he rose, the music died down as the crowd parted to let the lord through. He nodded at his wife and left. Ismae watched after him as she beckoned her hand for them to continue as music filled everyone's ears once again.

"You are humorous Hojo." Kagome said as she laughed gently, a hand to her red, plump lips as crowd of men had circled around her hoping to catch her eyes as she told her own tell of life to her admirers.  
  
"Ah Lady Kagome, what an honor it is to be in your presence. But, as you can see I must return to my land." Kagome pouted slightly as she nodded in the slightest towards the gentleman.  
  
"The pleaser was all mine Hojo." With that he kissed the top of her hand, men watched angrily as he took off with a stride, Kagome watched after him when she then saw a man with long silver hair and golden eyes, he wore a white kimono as red marks were placed on his face but the rest of his features were hidden behind the simple white mask he wore. His entire body was surrounded by a white aura as Kagome watched him with interest as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
She then followed his gaze that led to her elder sister, Kagome looked stunned slightly when she was suddenly pulled away for a dance losing the sight of that man that had easily caught her interest. 'That man is interested in my sister and not I?!" she thought as she cast a glanced towards Kikyou who appeared oblivious.  
  
The figure dressed in all white stood away from the dancing guests as he skimmed around the area, he couldn't help but stare at the fine details and beautiful carvings that had been a mark from a true genius, nothing like this was ever found in his land, nothing of this beauty. Then he saw a person next to the statue as his eyes lingered over her face entranced by her beauty as he held in his shallow breath. Nothing so beautiful had ever been placed before him, nothing had he ever seen before could compare to this divine creature whose aura flared around her body.  
  
He was about to walk towards her to speak to this woman when a figure stood in front of him, a cheery smile met his gaze when he took a step back and stared at the person who looked much like the beauty who had entranced him.  
  
"Why hello – I haven't seen you before, what are you the lord of?" her voice reached his ears as he turned to glance at the beauty who had seemed to vanish, he sighed as he turned back to the other girl, he noticed many men glaring at him. 'how funny, they wish for her presence when I don't wish for hers.' He thought.  
  
"I am lord of the west lands." He answered as the girl before him smiled.  
  
"My names Kagome. What's yours?" He sighed once again.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Is that not what I had just said?" he asked staring at her, she took a step back slightly as her cheeks flushed. No body had ever spoken to her like that before.  
  
"I apologize lord. I am daughter of-" she was cut off as Sesshomaru walked off, Kagome stared after him, anger in her eyes. 'How dare he! To think he would pay more proper respect to a lady!' she thought angrily as she watched the retreating figure. 'Why does he not wish for me?' she thought sadly as she side glanced her group of admirers. 'If I cannot have him then what is the point!' she thought as she took off angrily.

She breathed in the night air deeply as she closed her eyes under the black blanket that held twinkling jewels above her head. She rested her arms on the balcony rail as music gently made its way out of the ball room, she sighed as she wish for this night to end and she could once again retreat to her life that she had created for herself and not be in the shadow of her sister. Her eyes opened slightly as she sensed an aura, she didn't move as she spoke.  
  
"Leave me be." She said, she was surprised the figure didn't move, usually when the men heard her voice they knew it was not Kagome that they seeked for. "It is just I, Kikyou, now leave me be, I am not the one you seek." She said wanting to be alone.  
  
"Actually, you are the one I seek." A deep voice said, Kikyou turned around and stared at the full white figure with a misty aura around him.  
  
"What is it you wish?" Kikyou asked in sudden alarm as her eyes turned into slits. Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he stared at the figure that wore a rich, light blue Uchikake. But, on the inside screamed for freedom. She did not like this rich world and defiantly not how she seemed second best from her younger sister who easily stole everyone's heart.  
  
"I could not help myself and wished to speak with the girl that no man surrounds." Kikyou tightened her lips as she stood her ground but was no doubt offended.  
  
"What a charmer. If I wished to be surrounded by men then I would laugh at their jokes and smile brightly at them when I passed, but I wish for a quiet life and do not want to be followed around by a love sick puppy."  
  
"You humor me, you speak as if you know life when you are only a child." The man said smiling as he watched the girl in front of him anger as her ki flared up.  
  
"Who are you to come into this palace and insult the ones who have invited you? I may simply be a child M'lord but I am wise beyond my years. You speak as if you know me when that is certainly not the case." She said as she watched the figure smile slightly. She met his gaze as she blushed gently; she quickly turned away from his glance.  
  
"May I ask for a dance with the miko?" he asked as he put his hand out, Kikyou glanced at his hand then back at him. 'A demon?' she thought as she whisked past him, the smell of pine and winds of the west lands instantly intoxicated her as she shook her head. He was obviously a fighter.  
  
"If you know I am a miko, then you know that we do not engage in touch of those we have just met."  
  
"So a kiss with the beauty is out of the question?" Kikyou glared at him as she pushed the silver drapes out of her way and vanished, he smiled as he walked after her. She past through the crowd as he shortly followed, she was on the stairs when he grasped her wrist; she flicked around, anger in her eyes.  
  
"Release me."  
  
"Just answer me this one question." Kikyou nodded as he released her wrist. "I know your name, but do you not wish to know mine?" he asked, Kikyou met his gaze as she considered this action.  
  
"No." she answered coldly as she walked up the stairs, he watched after her as he smiled and returned to the dance floor where warm brown eyes watched the scene, jealousy quickly flashed as she began to make her way to the silver haired man."My sister does not believe in love M'lord." A voice said as Sesshomaru clenched his eyes and side glance the twin. He wanted to ask why, he wanted to ask about the mystery miko but the crowd silenced as the Lady rose, everyone parted leaving a path for her in honor.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming tonight and I do hope that you will find it to make this your second home. Good night everyone." With that the lady nodded and began to walk down the path as everyone watched her. The music wasn't heard of again and people said their last good-byes to return to their land of which they ruled for.  
  
Kagome tried to find the silver haired warrior but with no avail she didn't get one last look of him. 'Maybe at the next ball.' She thought as she turned to walk away, men followed her as she smiled as she felt their stare._ 4 years later...___   
  
"It is decided then?" Ismae asked as she overlooked her husband and stared at the women who have raised her daughters. They nodded as they put their foreheads to the ground as Ismae turned to her husband. "Is this what you wanted?" she asked as she stared at her sickened husband who lay in bed, his shallow breaths the only sign of him being alive as his face sunk from an intense weight lose. Ismae breathed in slightly at the look of pain placed on her lovers face.  
  
"Yes, Kagome gets the crown." He whispered as his wife closed her eyes.  
  
"You know that Kikyou would rule better! Why is she not the one who gains the land when you know for a fact that she should be the one to take over this castle in honor! And yet you give this in the hands of Kagome?! She has changed M'lord. Kagome is no longer that sweet child that you used to cradle in your arms each night, yes, she may be more of a lady then Kikyou but Kagome could only bring down this castle and deep down, I know that you realize this..." Aikiri exclaimed, her black eyes sharp and ready for another word from her lord.  
  
"Aikiri, do not raise your voice to the master! That is exactly why he does not want Kikyou to rule, because YOU have taught her your ways! Being a miko is not lady-like and I am disgraced at her. You have made her into a younger you! She would only think of war while Kagome would try to solve it." Etsuko said as she rose, Aikiri met her gaze as she rose as well.  
  
"I will not live under control of that...that witch!" Aikiri said when suddenly a hand reached across the room and Aikiri's head was snapped to the side as her fists clenched.  
  
"Leave Aikiri, your services are no longer welcomed." Ismae said as her usually cheerful blue eyes were replaced with nothing...no emotions showed as Aikiri nodded and bowed, she left in an instant as Estuko's voice echoed through the hall.  
  
"Kagome will rule like she was born to..." Aikiri shook her head as she walked down the hall, her head held high as her mikos kimono swaggered from side to side with each step she took.  
  
"I will be gone and away from the destruction that will come from this." She said as she slowly walked away, never to turn back. "Kikyou, your life will bring only struggles for I predicted this but wished for it to not be true. Follow your heart my apprentice..." she said as she hung her head and thought of her dearest Miko who had finally completed her training, nothing could have prepared her for this mass energy blast she had received on her fifteen birthday. How strong she had become...much stronger then herself. But maybe Kikyou was made for something else?  
  
Aikiri opened the doors as she walked outside; the torches flickered leading her to where she was destined to be next.

  
  
**A/N**- and that is the end of the first chapter!!! Wow...long first chapter nay? Well ne who I hope you liked it!!! Also, Kagome will be slightly OOC in this story, I forgot to mention that....ooops...  
  
Here is a lil more about the characters-  
  
**Aikiri**- Priestess/miko of the palace, took in Kikyou because of her power surge she came across. Trains Kikyou to take over her place. Leaves the palace when kicked out. Best friends with Kikyou.  
  
**Estuko**- an elder lady who took in Kagome because she believes in real women do NOT practice any magic and has trained Kagome to be quite the charmer.  
  
**Kagome**- Daughter of Ismae and Haruki and twin sister of Kikyou, Is Haruki's favorite and has to be in the center of attention. Will now take over the palace and rule the Northland. Will do whatever it takes to gain every mans heart. Loathes Kikyou. She is warm and kind (well, I tried at least)  
  
**Kikyou**- Daughter of Ismae and Haruki and twin sister of Kagome, is Ismae's favorite and hates attention. She wishes for a quiet life and to be a miko to help others and destroy demons. Is best friends with Aikiri, priestess of the land and her master who is training her to become a miko. Kikyou is cold and loathes her younger sister Kagome.  
  
**Ismae**- The Lady of the land, uhhh...is very pretty...and...uhh...well...ya  
  
**Haruki**- The lord of the land, on the old side, favors Kagome. Gives his crown to Kagome. Has fallen greatly ill...and you'll find out later.....  
  
Thanks everyone!! Read and Review!!  
  
**Next chapter**_- Kagome and Kikyou get word about the new ruler of the Northland. Kagome must find a suitor and sends for the one man who might have stolen Kikyou's heart, Sesshomaru. Kikyou and Kagome fight...Sessy comes...they visit the daddy...uhhh....ya..._


	2. Chapter TwO

He Shall be Mine, Sister  
  
An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.  
  
**A/n**- Wow, thanks everyone for your support!! And I didn't get any flames!! Go me!! Ne who, thank you all so much for enjoying my story!! I do hope this story is to your full expectations. Also, personal thank yous at the end of the chapter.  
  
Error in the last chapter!! I'm too lazy to fix it, but, Kikyou is NOT Ismae's favorite, I just caught that the other day. I apologize. Repeat, Kikyou is NOT Ismae's favorite. That is all.  
  
_This chapter- The Lady of the land gives the crown away, Kikyou finds out her dearest friend is no longer here; Sesshomaru comes and stirs emotions with both sisters._

* * *

Everyone in the castle stood around the stage, as there above them were the 3 royalties of the North Land. The Lady had a look of pain and agony placed on her face as she glanced to the side of her, where her husband would be but, because of his sudden illness he was lying in bed. Her face was pale and her usual cheery blue eyes were replaced with hatred as she glanced at her eldest daughter who had the skill of a miko – who knew what mikos were taught. The Lady grabbed a silver crown much like her own that was placed on a deep purple velvet pillow as she walked before the two who kneeled on the ground, neither knew who would get the honor of ruling the land.  
  
Then, the sharp coldness of the full silver headband was placed on an individual; the villagers honored enough to enter and the servants of the palace cheered. The one they wanted to rule was chosen. Kagome stood, her smile brighter then ever as she hugged her mother tightly, Kikyou rose slowly as she nodded at her younger sister who passed her a glance and sat down at her new throne. The miko watched her mother who smiled at Kagome and didn't even bother to even simply smile at her little miko. Kikyou turned away as the crowd parted and let her pass, she felt sheltered and alone as no one even seemed to acknowledge her. But she didn't care; the only one who she wanted to be with was her dearest friend.She glided in the garden that held wild flowers and the most colorful plants in the land, but, this time she paid no hither as she made her way to the hut that was put off away from the castle. She rose an eyebrow as the normal cloud of smoke occupying the sky was not present, and the usual bow and arrows next to the woven door vanished. She flung the woven door open, darting her cold brown eyes around the small room, she noticed her friend was not there. 'Aikiri' she thought as she stepped inside, the woven door swung closed blocking out the sunlight, Kikyou quickly lit a candle as she glanced at her friends cot that was untouched. She had not slept there the night before.  
  
Kikyou sat on the cot as she placed the burning candle onto the table, what could have happened to her? Aikiri was sent to the palace to speak with her mother and father and then...she left? Kikyou rose as she closed her eyes clenching her fists. The only person who ever cared about her...the only one who showed her kindness and love was gone, and she didn't even leave with a good-bye! As Kikyou opened her eyes she couldn't help but wonder what her mother and father must have done. What cruel thing could they have done to her this time? She thought when she glanced at the sad excuse of a table as wood peeled off the table and loose nails hung. Then Kikyou noticed a scroll that laid neatly on the table placed in the center of the cottage, she walked over and picked it up gently, on the scroll was written; _My dearest Apprentice._  
  
_Kikyou,_  
  
_I am afraid to say that my duties are needed elsewhere, and since you are now a full miko, I am leaving my duties to you in the palace. I wish you luck and stay strong my dearest friend. No matter what is spoken of you do not show weakness for you are better then them. I am sorry of the news and how you will not be taking the place of your father – but you will live for better reasons. I will see you again my friend, do not doubt this. I know that you speak of how we make our own destinies, then I shall have to force destiny to help us reunite. I give you everything I own.  
  
Aikiri_  
  
Kikyou rolled up the scroll and placed it back down on the table, she glanced around the cottage and smiled slightly. 'Aikiri' she thought. 'I thank you for your comforting words.' Kikyou sat on the cot once again as she glanced along the cottage. 'My home' she thought as she lay down on the cot and began to close her eyes as sadness tugged at her heart, this was the most wonderful gift she had ever received. Not that golden necklace laced with jewels, or clothing that could make any rich human or demon yearn for it, but giving her something that the person truly wished for the other to have and use, that was the best gift. She breathed in deeply; the scent of willow and ash overcame her as she thought of her dearest friend as her eyes felt of lead as she suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

A figure was placed in her mind as she instantly recognized him, that mysterious man who had gone to her instead of her younger sister. The one who instantly warmed up for heart and caused her to flush - an action that had never occurred before. She could feel his breath and touch as his warm hands cupped her face, his golden eyes full of care and love as he whispered gently a sweet meaning. But then she glanced past him and saw her younger sister who sat on a throne; her smile was twisted as her brown eyes showed that she conquered something. Suddenly, the mysterious man pulled away from her and slowly backed away towards the unoccupied throne placed next to her sister, her heart broke as she watched him place his hand on top of her sisters as he sat on the throne as if he belonged.  
  
She felt a tug as she was pulled away from this nightmare, she shot up, her brown eyes wide as sweat beads fell from her face, her breathing heavy as she thought of him. She sat up from the cot as she noticed the wax of the candle reaching the bottom, as the now dim fire was now a light blue. Slowly she walked over to the woven door as she pulled it back, it was near sundown as she walked outside breathing in the fresh air calming her self down when suddenly, she felt a presence come near. She glanced up in the sky as she watched a figure ride up high on a pink substance.  
  
Her brown eyes darted as she watched him, a full white figure rode up to her as his golden eyes stared at her, her heart began to beat faster as warmth passed over her body. He jumped down onto the ground with ease as the pink substance vanished. The figure took a step forward towards her as he instantly looked over her features. 'It's her' he thought as he remembered her from so long ago, he was surprised he did not see her in those fine clothing he had remembered her in, but she still looked beautiful as dirt smudged her face and her white cotton haori was crinkled from resting, he smirked up at her as she glared at him.  
  
"Demon – what are you doing here?" she asked harshly as she stared up at him, his face held amusement as he smirked slightly. 'Still the same' he thought.  
  
"Call me demon even though I remember your face from so long ago? Your beauty has only grown might I add." He stated as his eyes trailed along her body. Kikyou stepped back as her eyes were partly shut glaring at him, anger rushed through her body. How could he still be the same from so long ago! She thought as she glanced him up and down, he still looked the same as he now contained armor over his white kimono as his silver hair only glowed in the mixed colors of the settling sun which caused him to look more appealing. She fought back a blush when he caught her looking but she immediately recuperated.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked emphasizing the 'you' as if she was disgusted with even acknowledging him for the second time.  
  
"I would think of it as an honor to see my presence, and be it as it may, I was invited here." He said as he watched in amusement, as she was so easily angered, she began to walk off when she turned around, her cold brown eyes piercing him.  
  
"Stay away from me if you wish to remain whole." She said as she stalked off, the man smirked as he walked after her. Oddly enough, after so long, she still caught his interests.

* * *

"Daughter, who is this man that you have called upon to hopefully be your suitor?" Ismae asked as they sat at the dining table, Kagome smiled gently, she couldn't wait to see her sister's face when she found out who her hopeful suitor would be.  
  
"He is the ruler of the West Lands. Sesshomaru, do you remember him?" Kagome asked sweetly as her mother smiled at her. Kagome wore a lime green Uchikake as her raven hair was up and away from her face as lime green thread were sewn in her hair causing her hair to look as if jewels were sprinkled in her hair.  
  
They sat in the dining hall enjoying their dinner, the room surprising enough, could fit the entire village in side with plenty of space to move around. Their voices echoed down the hallways as decorated candles lit the room that were placed all along the stone room. This area was one of their most fancy rooms as it was covered with beautiful artwork and statues that were made of silver. The chairs and table were made from the purest oak as it shined from the enchanted polish.  
  
Servants stood next to the wall as they waited for their orders of what their masters wished, they were at the beck and call of them. Suddenly the oak doors creaked open as in walked Kikyou who looked the plainest and not of noble blood.  
  
Kikyou entered the dining hall as she felt stares upon her. She wore her usual miko outfit as her hair was placed in a tarashigami, which she was never seen without, as her face held no paint, and no jewelry hung from her neck or ears. That wasn't unnatural for this natural beauty that sat down after nodding to her mother and sister who watched her still.  
  
"My dear, why must you never fix yourself up?" Ismae asked, Kikyou glanced up at her, Ismae was a pure fake who covered her entire face and must have worn five pounds of gold that gently made her head lean forward from the weight.  
  
"A miko, mother, never hides behind a mask." Kikyou said as she glanced down at her bowl that was full of broth. Kikyou sighed, never a real meal around here. Ismae sighed as Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly Kikyou, one would think that you were never born into this family." She said smiling as humor dripped from her voice. Kikyou nodded.  
  
"One would hope that they weren't." Kikyou answered as she smiled sweetly to Kagome who glared at her.  
  
"Just because you're jealous of me having this crown, Kikyou, does not mean you have to be angry about it." Kikyou sighed as she stirred her golden spoon in her broth as she listened to the daily lecture from her younger sister who droned on and on. Of course Kikyou had her days where others wished for her to be silenced but, with Kagome, it was a daily occurrence.  
  
"Kagome, for once, stop your bickering. I find it awfully annoying." Kikyou said as she watched her sister's rosy lips perch together as her warm brown eyes glared at her, her face gently flushed from embarrassment as a few servants snickered. With a stare they were silenced.  
  
"Enough you two, for once act civilized."  
  
"You do not need to tell me mother." Kagome said glancing at Kikyou who nodded slightly. Suddenly the doors creaked open as in walked the man with flowing silver hair and golden eyes. He wore a full white kimono as he glanced at the two women who smiled at him dreamily, he stared at the back of the third woman who decided not to glance his way, this wasn't natural for him. Usually when he first walked in the room everything was silent as the women swooned to him. But this, this other woman paid no mind to even acknowledging him. 'Yes, it must be her' he thought as he smirked at the thought of this divine creature, the decision he has to make will be a simple one.  
  
He was suppose to stay in this palace for one week, and in that time he was suppose to choose which sister he wanted for his own. He already had a clear mind of whom he wanted, but of course, the one he chose would have to accept. _Oh how life was difficult.  
_  
Kikyou closed her eyes sensing his aura, she prayed for it not to be him as she heard the click of his feet as a chair was pulled back next to her as he gracefully sat down.  
  
"Good evening." He said as he turned to face Kikyou who didn't glance at him, but instead took a sudden interest in the details of the golden spoon, she felt his stare as her face instantly burned, she couldn't stay in the same room with him for long! Her mind raced as she quickly thought of an excuse.  
  
"Mother, if you will excuse me, I am awfully tired." Kikyou said as she rose, the chair squeaked against the polished ground as a servant instantly grabbed the chair and slid it down smoothly, her blush was deeper now as she glanced slightly at the man who watched her, their eyes met as she turned away suddenly and left.  
  
Ismae watched her daughter full of interest, her mind instantly raced as she smirked softly as her blue eyes flashed. 'My daughter loves him...' she shook her head slightly at the thought. 'My daughter? Kikyou? In love?' she laughed in her head as she placed her hand delicately on the golden spoon and took a sip of the broth. She glanced at the daughter she was proud of who was smiling at Sesshomaru. Her brown eyes flashed with want and ownership, as he paid no heed to what she was doing. _'How could I help my daughter this time?'_ Ismae thought as she beckoned the servant for more wine as it filled her golden goblet that was embroidered with jewels.

* * *

She rushed down the stone hallways as her tatami sandals created an echo along the corridors; she could feel heat radiate from her face as she thought of that man. She instantly cursed herself. How could a man walk into this palace and instantly capture her heart? She didn't even know his name! _"So a kiss with the beauty is out of the question?"_ she remembered him saying from so long ago, how that had affected her life and dreams was astounding.  
  
Kikyou stepped outside as she sensed demon auras all around the forest, she didn't mind of course, they could sense her power and kept clear of her. But, then she sensed a strong aura that was radiating from the castle. She stared at the wooden door that she had just left from and wondered who could own the powerful ki. Kikyou let out a slight laugh as she remembered that man being a demon. She rolled her eyes as she continued onward. How her parents would allow a demon into this palace was surprising.  
  
My father...Kikyou thought as she wondered about the man who was now lying in his bed in pain. She had tried and researched anything she could to see if she could, in any way, help her father. Of course, there was nothing. She sighed as she entered her cottage as she lit a candle and laid down on the cot. The demon flashed through her mind as she shook her head. Why must her mind play such games with her? 'Well, he is handsome, I'll admit that...' she thought as her face warmed up once again, she smiled as she instantly shook it back. 'Mikos were not made for love, remember that Kikyou,' she answered her question as she felt her eyes close shut as she fell asleep.

* * *

Her cold brown eyes focused on her target as she was still, she quickly grabbed an arrow from her quiver as she aligned it and released the arrow as a white trail was left behind. The arrow slammed against a trunk as she focused her attention on another area of the tree. She instantly grabbed another arrow and with another release, it hit her destined area. She smirked to herself when she was about to release another when she heard a snap behind her; she quickly turned around as she shot out the arrow in surprise at the figure with flowing silver hair.  
  
He watched her as she was shooting arrows at the tree, 'she is skillful.' He thought when he ran his golden eyes up and down her body; they landed on the side of her face that was focused and calm. He took a step forward when a branch cracked beneath him. He snapped up to look at her when he noticed she was now staring at him. An arrow was shot in his direction and with a flick he grabbed the finely crafted arrow and it was diminished instantly.  
  
"Well, if I had known you wanted to kill me, I would've been more prepared." He said as he watched her, she held no emotion as she answered back.  
  
"You do not sneak up on a miko when they are training." She said as he laughed gently, his deep laughter instantly warmed her.  
  
"Why are you so cold?" he asked as she flared at him, how could he ask such a question!  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"I was never cold to you." He answered back as Kikyou watched him; she threw the bow over her shoulder as they met one another's gaze.  
  
"I ask for your name." Kikyou asked as she watched the demon smirk, his golden eyes cheerful.  
  
"And after so long, why now do you want know my name?" he asked, amusement lingered in his voice as he cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"I wish to put a name to your face." She answered back as he smiled again; she took a small step back from nerves as she tried to remain calm.  
  
"Sesshomaru." 'Sesshomaru' she remembered as the name rolled off of her tongue.  
  
"I suppose I will see you later, Sesshomaru" she called off as she began to walk away. She felt his presence as he followed her. She turned back around and glared at him. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"It is either following you around and always being in your mind, or, watching your sister act like a lady." Kikyou nodded slightly. Watching her sister get taught the proper ways of a lady was rather boring.  
  
"Very well, but the only thoughts I am having of you are those in which you are screaming in pain." She said as she began walking off, Sesshomaru smiled at the back of her head as he continued on his way.

* * *

How could she remain so cold to him? It was a mystery to him as he watched her closely as she pounded some herb into a bowl. With a brush she scooped out the contents and put it into a jar as she placed it on a shelf with many others. He glanced around the cottage as he noticed a torn up cot placed in the corner of the small hut.  
  
"You sleep here." he said as Kikyou followed his gaze towards the so called bed.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Why not in the palace where you're safe at?"  
  
"I do not belong there." Now this caught his attention, yes, she was different then Kagome but he would have thought that she would rule the land. Kikyou had a strong aura around her that radiated off her body. She was also wise, wise beyond her years like she had said long ago. He watched her, she was so cold and had a hard shell that she had not even let her family get through. Of course, with this type of family, one wouldn't want them to. A miko was on the high status, but, she must think that she is only good for being a miko – not being able to live her own life. He instantly pitied her.  
  
Kikyou finished the rest of her work as she rose, his stare still burning through her. Sesshomaru rose as well as he watched her clean herself off with a rag, but still dirt smudges were placed on her pale face. She turned to glance at him as she began walking out of the hut.  
  
"If you will excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama, I must go wash." With that she began walking away towards the forest where he watched after her. He could feel a presence of someone who didn't belong here, he shook his head as he took off towards the other sister who watched from the balcony above them.

* * *

"No – no, like this my dear" Estuko said as she watched her pupil walk high in her Getas, her silk royal blue hakamas and haori glistened in the sun as she lifted her head up higher, meeting her gaze with her teachers. "Kagome, you are the Lady, the ruler, of this land now. In so, you must be able to walk higher then others. You look down to everyone."  
  
Kagome nodded as she once again began to walk, her gaze turned to Sesshomaru who was watching out of boredom. He sat on the small brick wall as Kagome walked across from him. Estuko smiled brightly.  
  
"That's it my dear! Now, lets brush up on your speaking skills. Sesshomaru- sama, if you would please." Estuko said as Sesshomaru sighed and stood up straight. Kagome smiled at him as she approached him, their eyes met as he took her hand in his.  
  
"Ohayoo (hello) Kagome-sama" Sesshomaru said as he brought his lips to her hand, she blushed gently as she took back her hand with regret. Kagome curtsied as she rose, Etsuko smiled at them.  
  
"Very good, I see that this lord is a pure gentleman."  
  
"Indeed he is." Kagome whispered under her breathe as she stared at him. Sesshomaru smiled, of course, he knew how to behave, even if he didn't want to be with this sister.  
  
Kagome watched him as he sat down once again to watch her. 'Mother, I may not need your help. He seems to finally want me instead.' Kagome thought as she smiled at him once again who nodded.  
  
Kikyou kneeled over the hot pools as she stared at her reflection. It showed hatred, her eyes showed no emotion, as her face was plain. She smiled as she looked at herself once again, she sighed as she hit the reflection of herself and she sat on the ground in the middle of the forest. How could she kid herself? She would not be able to be someone who she is not just to impress him. Wait, why would she want to impress him? She let out a whiff of air as she stared at the ground. 'How could I possibly be in love when I am not even able to truly smile?' she thought as she closed her eyes as she rose.  
  
She began to walk when she sensed an aura, she flung around only to meet light brown eyes that watched her, he stepped out from the bushes as he smiled. Kikyou watched him, her eyes piercing him as he smiled dreamily. His chestnut hair fell to his eyes as he wore a fine kimono, he would be a heart-stealer to anyone but Kikyou. She let out a sigh as she stepped forward.  
  
"You frightened me Eisuke." Kikyou said as she wondered what he would be doing in this forest. "Why are you here?"  
  
Eisuke smiled as he walked towards her, he was a foot away when he answered.  
  
"I was just on my way to the palace, I wanted to congratulate Kagome for getting the crown, when I saw you. My driver let me off where I was waiting to speak with you."  
  
Kikyou cocked an eyebrow. Had he really watched her bathe? She shivered as she took a step back as he stepped forward; he ran a hand along her side as he purred.  
  
"You have a beautiful body Kikyou, how you have changed in these years." He said as he took a step forward to kiss her, Kikyou stepped away as she turned her head.  
  
"Like I told you before Eisuke, if you don't remove your hand from my body, you will no longer have one." She threatened as he laughed. He grabbed the back of her head as his hand was full of raven hair, he pulled her hair as her head jerked forward meeting his gaze as he used his other hand to cup her face. Her entire body tensed as she glared at him. Her eyes were cold and flared up in anger as she pushed him back grabbing his wrist where he was burned, he flung back with a wail of pain. His hand still had the grasp of her hair as he yanked it roughly; she fell to the ground as he recovered from the burn in an instant to see her trying to crawl away.  
  
His eyes flashed as he picked her up, she let out a scream as he pushed her to a tree trunk, as he pressed up against her body he kissed her deeply. She clenched her eyes tightly as she began to cry silently. _'Please, someone help me.'_ She said in her mind as she tried to push him off of her, but he had a firm grip on her as he ran his hand down her body once again. He tore her kimono as he slammed her against the trunk again, her head slammed against the trunk as her mind became fuzzy.  
  
Suddenly Kikyou felt him get yanked from her with a snap as he was slammed against the ground. Kikyou opened her eyes as she slid down the tree trunk and onto the ground staring up at Sesshomaru, she wrapped her torn haori to cover her body as she watched him, her vision groggy. He now held the man in his hand holding him up against a tree trunk. His ki was flaring with energy, as his eyes were full of anger, his voice was full of venom as he spoke to the man who had tried to take advantage of Kikyou.  
  
"If I ever see you near this land again, _I will kill you in an instant_." He said as the man laughed, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on him.  
  
"And who are you to say this to me?"  
  
"I am a demon, and unlike many, I have the urge to kill in my blood."  
  
"And what if Kikyou wishes to see me?" Sesshomaru laughed gently as he held him up higher, his head scraped against the trunk as he let out a slight moan of agony.  
  
"If you ever come near Kikyou again, or even try to get in contact with her, I will be sure of it that you are skinned alive." Sesshomaru answered back as he threw the man over his shoulder, he slammed against the ground as he rose quickly. Eisuke stared at the man who beat him and then glanced at Kikyou who sat on the ground. He quickly sprinted off in the other direction as Sesshomaru watched him leave.  
  
He then turned his attention to the shaken beauty before him who sat on the ground; she was holding her haori together as she stared at him, her brown eyes glossy from crying as he kneeled before her. She turned her head not wanting to look at him as he put a warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she called out as she pushed him back, he fell onto the forest ground as she rose, she quickly sprinted off as the smell of salt trailed behind her. She was crying.  
  
He rose as he wondered about her. It wasn't surprising she acted that way when she received help. Her family was cold and harsh to her, no one cared about her except that miko he heard the lady of the land speaking of. Kikyou is used to only helping herself, getting herself out of trouble. What was she suppose to do when she received help from him? Hug him? Thank him? No, she was different, she didn't know how to show care, she didn't know how to thank someone because she had never had anything of this sort. She was frightened. Not only frightened of what that man has done to her, because she would have saved herself eventually, but she was frightened because of what he had done.  
  
Sesshomaru began to walk towards the strong smell of salt; demons could sense it as well as they slowly began to follow the woman who was now defenseless. He sped up when he sensed her aura.  
  
Kikyou ran as she jumped over nurse logs that lay on the ground, moss covered it as it slowly took over the trunk. The forest began to become thicker as the coldness began to sting her as she ran. How could he have done that? Why was he showing care to her? She flung herself down onto the ground as she wrapped her arms around her, tears were silently streaming down her face. This was the first time she had tasted her own salt, this was the first time she had ever cried and that was because someone had showed her love.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped when he saw her sitting on the ground, her face was dug in her arms as they were wrapped over her legs. He could smell slight blood as he tried to remain where he was but he was slowly walking towards her. He couldn't just watch her; he had to help no matter what she did. He slowly walked up to her as he kneeled down, he put a hand on her head calming her down as he watched her. He felt her shiver as he took off his outer kimono top as he wrapped it around her.  
  
"Let me help you." Kikyou shot up, her brown eyes flashed with anger as she pushed him away again, he grabbed onto her hand as she tried to pull away. She brought up her other hand as he instantly grabbed it as well.  
  
"Release me!" Kikyou shouted, Sesshomaru instantly did as she wished as she sat up, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as she cried in his chest, she dug her head as she grabbed his arms tightly as he ran his hand through her hair, rubbing her head gently.  
  
"I promise he will never touch you again." Sesshomaru whispered as he held onto the frail creature in his arms. She looked strong but inside she was screaming for affection. She needed to be held, someone to tell her that they love her. She deserved that.  
  
"Why do you even bother?" Kikyou asked as she pulled away, her eyes red and puffy as he held onto her still.  
  
"Because I care for you Kikyou." He whispered as she shot back instantly, her eyes flashed with anger as her arms glowed. She pushed him with such force he fell back as Kikyou rose.  
  
"I do not need anyone to care for me. I am not a helpless girl who needs a man to take care of her." She said harshly as she tightened Sesshomaru's tunic over her and left in an instant. Sesshomaru stared after her.  
  
"Why does she fight? No one can win over love." He said as he rose, he dusted himself off as he slowly began to walk back to the palace.Kikyou was fuming as she entered her cottage as she threw down Sesshomaru's outer kimono top on top of the table as she lit the candle. She instantly changed into a different cotton haori as she cleaned up her cuts she had received. She then scrubbed her face from the tears that had streaked her face as she tried to forget the event that had just taken place. No, that was not the first time Eisuke had tried to be with her, but that was the first time someone had actually saved her.  
  
_'What is he trying to do?'_ she thought as she grabbed a vial and began rubbing the healing herbs on her cuts. She thought of Sesshomaru instantly as her savior. Did he think he had to save her? Did he not think she could save herself? She closed the vial as she then laid on the cot. Why would someone who barely knew her instantly care for her? She shook her head as she thought of him. Why did he have to do that? Why was he playing with her emotions?  
  
She turned to her side as she cursed under her breath. He wanted her to fall in love with him! He wanted the pleasure of knowing he had another heart and do what he pleased with her. No, she wouldn't let him near her heart. He was a typical male. Just wanted women's hearts so he could show off and use whenever he wished. Kikyou would not fall for it.  
  
She turned back around as she let out a sigh. Eisuke did not bother her, it was the man who saved her, the one who had touched her and it warmed her instantly. What did Sesshomaru's touch do that Eisuke's didn't? She then remembered the haori that laid on the table, she grabbed for it as she ran the cotton haori through her fingers and traced the details and the sketches. She breathed in the scent of pine and winds of the west land as she covered her pillow with it and blew out the candle.  
  
There was no hiding it; he had already made it into her heart.

* * *

A/N- And the second chapter comes to a close. I hope I got Kikyou and Sesshomaru down, if not I apologize. So...hmm, there's lots of mysteries with this chapter ne? Ohhh the mother.. 'how can I help my daughter this time?' This time?! WHAT!!!  
  
Lol, this is actually one of those stories where I know exactly WHAT is gonna happen and WHY!!! So this story should get done quickly. I just hope y'all like these very very very LONG chapters!! Also, once again, I seemed to have changed the summary of the story and I am no longer going by what I had started out with. I do hope my challenge wasn't a failure....  
  
_Next chapter- Kagome gets her turn with Sesshomaru as Kikyou avoids him and decides to head to the local village to tend to the illness that had over come them. Then Ismae and Kagome have a meeting over new construction should be done and then maybe at the end of the chapter, more Kik/Sess when he finally corners her!  
_  
Just because I love my reviewers so much!! I will be giving individual ones. (Or at least until I get fewer reviews down the lane, then I'll stop. )  
  
THANK YOU ALL!! I LOVE Y'ALL!!!  
  
**Millinaire madness**- Thanks for the review!! Woot for you catching the 'spark' between them, lol. I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!  
  
**Darktanukihuntress**- Thanks!! , I really enjoy it when I find out peeps love my stories. Cute name!!  
  
**Kikyou**- I am!! YAY!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
**Sweet Ruby Moon**- Hey, your back!! YAY!!! Lol. I dunno what it is about Kagome, but I always want her to be the villain...shrugs Mr. Cottontail? Lol! I love that! I hope their reunion with one another wasn't like my other story...eekk. I hate it when two stories are similar to one another...double checks her story ok!! I think this should be fine!! Thanks for your review!! And a cookie!!! Ohhhhhhhh.  
  
**Jeni**- are you the jeni from my other story? The S/K one? Hmm...there always seems to be a jeni. Any who!! Thanks for the review!! Ya, I did make Sesshomaru different, very open and knows what he wants. I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
**Shy-Lil-Dreamer**- I just LOVE Sesshomaru/Kikyou together!! And I agree, they are so cute with one another!!! I'm majorly obsessed with S/K fics and them being together!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
**Miko-Sakura**- Howdy! Thanks for liking my ficcie!! And of course!! I would be honored if you put me on your fav authors list. Would anyone say no? lol. I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
**Chibi-Mariah**- Thanks!! I'm a very detailed person, I like little dialogue, yet, I still find myself writing tons of it. Lol. Thanks for liking my story!! I am slightly scared about the knuckle crackings...lol!! I hope this beat the time that you wished for this chapter!! Please like the chapter!! Thanks for the review!!

* * *


	3. Chapter ThReE

* * *

He Shall be Mine, Sister  
  
An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester  
**  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha  
  
A/n- Wowza!! So many reviews!! How can I not try to get this chapter as fast as possible to ya guys!! Lol. Thanks for liking the chapter and I will be giving Kagome a solid role in this fic. Sooo....Kikyou is denying the fact she may fancy Sesshomaru who is already settled with his feelings...or so you think... Kagome wants Sesshomaru because he was the only male that didn't show he wanted her blah blah blah. So lets give Kagome a chance with him shall we!! Lets go!!!

* * *

The noise of pounding was heard as she shot up from her cot, the cottage was swaying from the weight being pressured against the wall. She rose quickly and flung the woven door open. She met a frightened gaze as the figure held a torch up in the air. Kikyou instantly recognized him from the village as she asked what he wished.  
  
"Please, my son, the children, they have fallen ill. Please help us Lady Kikyou." He said rapidly as sweat began to gently drip from his face. Kikyou nodded as she quickly threw on a black cloak and gathered a few supplies in a hurry as she raced out the door. She glanced at the man who was making his way to a horse as she walked behind him.  
  
Kikyou stared at the mans transportation as there stood a wobbling horse in which you could clearly mark out it's ribs in the darkness. The gray horse let out a gallop as it slammed its hooves against the ground. She couldn't help but realize the horse was also sick and looked wounded. She stared as the man beckoned her onward onto the horse. Surely he didn't ride this horse all the way from the village?  
  
"Come, we will take the carriage." Kikyou said as she began to speed walk towards the waiting carriage in front of the palace, the villager cocked an eyebrow. Kikyou quickly beckoned him in as he hesitated, but knowing he had little time he quickly went in.  
  
As Kikyou entered the silk carriage she called out the destined location as the driver quickly locked the horse in place as they were quickly pulled away. She could feel the stare of the villager as she met his gaze. He put his head down in honor.  
  
"Thank you Kikyou-sama. I am in your debt." She stared at him. He wore a filthy kimono as his skin was red and revealed scabs from over working.  
  
"Do not thank me, it seems that I have not done enough." She said as the man looked up at her in surprise. Surely he heard stories of her being cold and cruel, this certainly wasn't the same person he heard the stories of. He was about to ask if she had heard the stories, but she held a look of sadness over her face as he turned away.  
  
Kikyou watched the passing scenery as she held her bag closer to her, who knew how badly these children were ill. And him coming all the way here meant that the guards were not listening to the orders and they hadn't report any illnesses at all. If any death had occurred then Kikyou would take it upon her self to show the guards.

* * *

The sun was over his head as he gracefully walked out of the stone door and towards the small cottage that held the raven beauty. He couldn't sleep last night as she flooded his thoughts; no one had ever done that to him, him who was normally cold and heartless. How is it she could have broken through without even saying a decent 'hello' to him? He pushed the thoughts away as he then wondered why she would still be in the shack. Usually during mid-day she would be found in the meadows where she would be tending to her herbs.  
  
He stood in front of the cottage as he noticed the bow and quiver still next to the woven door. 'How odd' he thought, as he wondered if she could still be resting. He gently knocked on the woven wall that amazed him at how it was still intact. No answer. He pushed the woven cloth to the side as he glanced around the cottage to find no one. He then instantly noticed a few jars were missing as her usual pile of herbs found next to them had disappeared.  
  
Suddenly he felt a presence as he turned around to meet warm brown eyes and a cheery smile.  
  
"Ohayoo Sesshomaru-sama!" she called out as Sesshomaru quickly glanced her over. She wore light pink hakamas and haori as her hair was placed high up in a ponytail. She held no paint or jewelry that she was expected to be in. Oh what Estuko would do if she knew?  
  
"Ohayoo" he said back as she walked over to him.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Kagome asked as she smiled up at him. Sesshomaru held no emotions on his face as he thought this through. He slowly nodded as she let out a cheer of happiness. She watched as he already began walking towards the forest in which she quickly caught up with him.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile as she walked with the lord that she wished to make her own. How powerful he would be to rule next to her. She instantly smirked as she tried to make a pout and let out a long sigh. He glanced her over as he kept his pace. She stared up at him to see if he noticed when she pouted again, louder this time.  
  
"Is there something you wish to speak of?" He asked as he continued walking through the forest, he could feel demon ki's as if they were in battle.  
  
"It's just, I don't want to rule this land alone." Sesshomaru nodded gently as he jumped on a log, Kagome crawled up it as she dusted herself off as she continued to walk behind him with her arms out to keep balance. She glanced up at him as she noticed he was walking carefully and gracefully as he kept his normal pace onto the thin log. She let out a sigh.  
  
"and why not?" he asked as he jumped down and continued, he heard her give out a squeal of struggle as she let out a loud sigh and continued walking with him.  
  
"Well, everyone wants love. And why not rule with someone that I love?" she asked gazing up at him; Sesshomaru turned his attention to the palace that was ahead of them.  
  
"Ruling has nothing to do with love, love is not an obligation. But if you find it in the process then yes, it would be a wonderful thing." He answered as he instantly thought of his own kingdom which he ruled for, but then of Kikyou as he couldn't help but picture her next to him.  
  
Kagome smiled as she stood in front of him as she smiled brightly but blushed in the slightest.  
  
"I assume you agree with me then." she said as she smiled up at him, she quickly stood on her tiptoes as she kissed him on his pale cheek as his eyes widened slightly. She then walked off towards her castle leaving Sesshomaru behind to watch her.

* * *

He had to admit she was beautiful and had charm that could make any male yearn for her touch. But, she was not a challenge. She wasn't the stubborn, rude, strong miko that had captured his heart. How amazing love was to tempt him with the look-a-like of the one girl he wanted. Yes, Kagome was polite, had a sweet smile, and showed emotions, but she could never be Kikyou and Kikyou could never be her. That just wasn't who they were.  
  
Sesshomaru watched after her as he thought of her sweet talk, how kindly she had spoken to him even if she hadn't known him for long. Instantly he knew that Kagome had a strong liking for him, but what of Kikyou? What if he got the wrong message from her and believed that the miko loved him? He wondered as he stared at the cottage once again.  
  
Kagome loved him. He knew that. But what if Kagome was the one for him and instead, he was putting all his attention to the one girl who hadn't yield to his feet? But still, whenever he saw the miko, his heart would warm up instantly and that feeling he received when he held her in his arms felt completely normal, as if she belonged there.  
  
But Kikyou was strong; she wouldn't be the average woman to instantly cling to any male. She wouldn't be the one tending to men's every needs day and night, night and day, that's what Kagome was trained to do.  
  
He let out a sigh as he watched the setting sun. The third day came to a close as his emotions were playing with feelings that may not possibly be there. What was he talking about? Love? Him? How could he ever consider being in love with anyone? His heart was cold, he reminded himself he only used women to get their hearts, use them whenever he wished and that is exactly how he would remain. Why would he want to remain with only one female for their entire life? No...what wasn't him.  
  
He smelt a sweet scent as wind passed over him that tugged at his instincts. He turned his gaze up to the balcony as Kagome stood smiling at him. She wore nagajugan (undergarments) as her raven hair spilled over her shoulders and her deep brown eyes showed want. Her scent was aroused as he stared up at her and locked gazes with her.  
  
Love was not real; love was a game and the game he could play. His eyes turned a mix shade of red as he jumped up into the air, keeping her gaze as he landed gently onto the marble floor. Kagome walked up to him seductively as her hips swung gently from side to side. She placed her hands on his arms as he captured her in a deep kiss as she purred. She pulled him into the bedroom as the silver drapes fell over them covering the guilty action.

* * *

She sat next to the last child to be treated. It was a young girl who was shivering as she had bruises and cuts placed all along her body. Short brown hair was tied loosely back as she wore an old kimono that was ripped and torn. Kikyou couldn't help but instantly pity this child that appeared younger then the rest affected. She quickly pulled a brown cotton blanket around her as the parents sat staring at her in worry. Kikyou quickly soaked a cloth in warm water as she wiped the child's face cleaning it.  
  
"Will she be better soon Kikyou-sama?" the father asked as worry was placed on his face. He held onto his wife whose face was stained from crying.  
  
"She will be back to normal by tomorrow morning. I promise that. If she is not, then please, send for me immediately." Kikyou said as she put the remaining herbs in her bag as she placed it around her shoulder, she couldn't help but feel the stares of the villagers.  
  
"You are not what you appear to be Kikyou-sama," the woman said as her glossy blue eyes stared at her as she bowed in the slightest.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kikyou asked in alarm.  
  
"We have heard stories from the castle Lady Kikyou, they say that you wish for us to be banished so you could practice dark magic m'lady." Kikyou cocked an eyebrow in the slightest as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Is that so? And pray tell who has told you this?"  
  
"The lady of the land Lady Kikyou. Ismae-sama has always warned us of what actions you have done. But certainly you couldn't have been the one to cause your father that illness when you have the healing touch." Kikyou rose in an instant.  
  
"My father? She has told you that?"  
  
"Yes Lady Kikyou, she told many in this land." The lady said as she watched the miko's eyes flare up.  
  
"Watch over your daughter, and...thank you." Kikyou said as she walked out, she stared at the carriage as the driver looked to be gone, most likely spending his time with the whores of the village. She quickly placed her hand on the contraction that held the horse to the carriage as it quickly sparked open. She quickly muttered sweet words to the horse that instantly calmed down as she pulled it to a clearing.  
  
The villagers watched, as the dark priestess they heard about didn't appear to be dark at all, but a healer. How the stories that filled their ears were false. The miko quickly jumped onto the horse as she quickly rode off. They looked at one another in confusion. What would she do?  
  
Kikyou rode quickly as the forest was but a blur, her eyes were flaring as she thought of what the villagers have said.  
  
Her mother had spoken so ill of her, has she really told the villagers she practices dark magic? And caused her father to be ill! What was she trying to do? Kikyou was new to being the main miko and yes that was her first time helping the villagers without help. But maybe, maybe if her mother hadn't spoken so dirty of her then the villagers would have come earlier and could have prevented such an illness. Kikyou instantly cursed under her breath. Yes, she knew her mother hated her, but why would she want to destroy the village and bring death upon them? Her anger flared.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the land as she saw the castle in the clearing. She was slowing down in the slightest when suddenly a figure appeared from no where, she pulled the rings back as the horse stood on its hind legs that caused Kikyou to slam onto the ground. She let out a slight gasp as she stood up slowly; she stared at the figure that caused such a thing to happen as she noticed it was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru." She whispered as she watched him walk slowly to her. She could make out his features but his eyes were dark as he continued to walk towards her. Kikyou took a step back. "What are you doing?!" she half called out as he gently grabbed her arms that kept her in place. He brought his head down as he ran his cheek against hers as he breathed in her scent deeply.  
  
Kikyou remained still, she couldn't move. But if she were able to, would she want to leave? She pulled back as he stared at her, her breath was caught in her throat as she noticed he now has red eyes instead of his golden orbs, Kikyou tried to fling back, but with his gentle touch froze her.  
  
"Sesshomaru, this is not you! Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Quiet woman." He commanded in a whisper as he placed his hand on her burning cheek and pulled her face upward. He smiled when he was about to kiss her when she suddenly slapped him.  
  
"Release me demon!" She screamed when suddenly he shook his head in shock. Her voice broke through as his eyes turned back to a golden orb. He felt his cheek pump gently as he stared down at Kikyou who had a look of fury placed on her face as her brown eyes were flaring dangerously. He could feel her ki circling all around her body as it spiked.  
  
'oh gawd' he thought in worry, had he done anything to her? Had he harmed her?  
  
"Kikyou – I didn't..."  
  
"Never speak to me again! Your nothing but a filthy demon!" she screamed as she pushed him back and walked towards the castle. Sesshomaru watched after her as he tried to remember what had happened. He then instantly cursed himself. He was still in heat after what he and Kagome must have done, but apparently she alone didn't satisfy his taste. He must not have done anything too rash with Kikyou, but still, what did he do to upset her so?  
  
He slowly began to wonder in the forest, that encounter with Kikyou certainly didn't change his views about love. Was love real? Or was it an emotion that many overlooked and thought was love? He sighed as he sat down. What he did with Kagome was a mistake, but when ones emotions toy with them, how are you not supposed to make a mistake? Of course, he could have easily pushed down his instincts, but, he didn't want to.  
  
This is exactly how he was before she entered his life. From that night at the ball he couldn't look at another female with that lusty gaze where they would share an intimate moment. No, he wanted more out of life. He wanted to give his heart to someone who would give theirs in return. Could Kikyou be that one?  
  
He shook his head in confusion. Was he in love? Was he denying being in love? What was he doing? No woman could fill that emptiness in his heart, so why would he pretend to be the way he used to be when obviously, he changed. Either he changed for better or worse, he wouldn't know.  
  
Sesshomaru breathed in the night air deeply. He needed to figure everything out; he needed to be with Kikyou for just one night, without interruptions, to figure out what his heart was saying.  
  
He rose in an instant as he headed back to the castle, he cast a glance towards the cottage where he didn't sense any wax burning, she wasn't there. He pulled back the cotton door as he cast a glance along the cottage and entered to wait for the furious miko.

* * *

Kikyou was angered beyond belief! How couldn't she be? Her mother betrayed her and caused the village a terrible illness. And her mother thought she had brought that illness to father?! But that wasn't what her mind was focusing on. She was angered with what had just occurred with Sesshomaru. He wasn't holding her roughly, no, she could have easily escaped but then, why hadn't she? Was she too hypnotized with his touch and her feelings that she didn't even notice his demon instincts were taking over his control? She cursed under her breath as she passed her fathers room.  
  
She stared at the door with the beautiful details and design that decorated it. She put her hand onto the oak door as she traced the raven design. She held in her breath when she slowly walked in. It was complete darkness as she slightly made out the figure lying in bed, his breathing shallow. Kikyou slowly walked over to him trying to make as little noise as possible as she kneeled down next to him. She grabbed his hand as she held it carefully.  
  
"Oh father, why has life thrown me such a treachery outcome? What am I suppose to do? Father, I wish you could hear me, speak to me as if I was Kagome." Kikyou said as she placed her forehead onto his hand as she closed her eyes gently.  
  
"Kikyou..." she heard him say, it was rigid and his voice sounded as if he hadn't had water in days. She raised her head up as she stared at him as he tried to speak again. Heavy coughing filled the room as she squeezed his hand gently.  
  
"Spell...Kikyou...spell...break...break..." he trailed off as she stared at him in mixed confusion. 'Spell? Break what spell?' she thought to herself when suddenly she heard footsteps coming, she quickly hid behind a statue as the door slid open and in walked her mother. Kikyou instantly cursed at her as she kneeled below.  
  
"Hello my dear, how are you this evening?" she said cheerfully as she poured a drink down his throat, Kikyou stared in misbelieve at how she acted. Kikyou then heard gurgling as she held her throat trying to prevent herself from screaming at her mother. Ismae rose with a smirk as she ran her hand through his hair. The sound of clicking from her getas was the signal that she had left.  
  
Kikyou stepped out from her hidden spot as she stared at her father who once again was asleep. She closed her eyes as she quietly stepped out of the room; she looked both ways as she quietly began walking down the hall towards her cottage.  
  
Ismae peeked her head from the end of the hallway as she watched her daughters retreating figure in disgust. Had her husband said anything? Had Kikyou figured anything out? She cursed under her breath as she went into her own room, separate from her husbands.

* * *

Torches lit her way from the castle to her own cottage as she followed the dirt path in wonder of what her father had spoken. "Break the spell...what spell?" she sighed in defeat. Who would be so cruel as to place such a horrible curse on her father, the Lord of the land? He was dieing - everyone knew that. That is why he had given away his crown so early. She tried to remember of the dark priestesses Aikiri had spoken ill of. But who was the most powerful one to have done this?  
  
She entered her cottage as she set her bag down on her table, she paid no hither to the candle that was already lit as she began searching through the packets of scrolls that lay at the bottom of the chest. Suddenly a deep voice cut through the noise of rustling paper.  
  
"Kikyou – I must speak with you." He said as Kikyou shot around, her eyes widened in the slightest as Sesshomaru took a step forward from the corner he stood in.  
  
"Did I not say to never speak to me again?" Kikyou coldly stated as she glared at him, her fists to her sides as she met his surprised gaze.  
  
"I wish to know Kikyou – do you have feelings for this demon?" Kikyou flinched at his soft words; sadness was placed in his eyes as his face remained still. Why would he refer to himself as a demon? She kept his gaze as she remembered her calling him that rudely. She took a step forward.  
  
"Sesshomaru -" He held up a hand that silenced her quickly.  
  
"No, answer me."  
  
"If you would let me speak I would answer your question." She said as he clenched his teeth, he nodded in the slightest listening for her words. "I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel a warmness to you, if I said that I've felt this way with other men. But the fact is, I have known you for only three days...three days, but for years you have appeared in my dreams. I am confused with what my emotions are trying to tell me and my heart doesn't allow such things in a short amount of time – or at least I wish it hadn't. To answer your question, yes, I do have feelings for you, but that frightens me as well."  
  
"You shouldn't be frightened." Sesshomaru said as he watched her cry out for help, for support. He tried to comfort her with words, but truth be told, he was frightened as well.  
  
"How can I not be frightened when my heart beats so rapidly and I linger for your touch? I enjoyed being placed in your embrace as you held me, but I am a miko! Mikos were not made for love and I am a strong one. I have showed no emotion until you arrived, why is it you bring out the weaker part of I? Why must you invade my life and make such a dent I am not able to ignore it! Hai, Sesshomaru. I have feelings for you. Feelings I wished I never had. But how can I ignore it when it calls out to you?" She half screamed and cried. Sesshomaru watched her as she poured out her soul as she was slowly breaking.  
  
"The weaker part of you Kikyou? Love is not weak and that is what you are showing. Love is what you were made for, not being a miko that doesn't wish for love because this is what you were born for! To be held, to be touched, to be loved. Understand this Kikyou – life has another turn for you." Kikyou watched him as the words stung her. She closed her eyes as she remembered what Aikiri always said to her 'love is in your path' his words were so soft yet firm as his eyes screamed for love.  
  
"You speak as if you are in love Sesshomaru." She whispered as she heard a faint laugh.  
  
"Hai, I am." He answered as he walked closer to her as she gazed up at him. "Are you?" he asked. She smiled in the slightest as she locked gazes with him.  
  
"Hai." She whispered as she felt his arms embrace her once again. She dug her head into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. This is all she wanted, this is all she cared about at this moment. The demon in her arms.  
  
Her eyes drifted open slowly as she turned to her side to face the door when she suddenly saw white in front of her face. She let out a slight scream as she shot up, her eyes flared as she stared at the demon that sat on the wooden stool, staring at her.  
  
"Pray tell what you are doing!" Kikyou said as she sat fully up watching him, he smirked; he had done that for the past two mornings since they had shared their feelings. It was as if he wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream.  
  
"You are very amusing when you sleep." Sesshomaru answered as he still watched. Kikyou sighed as she remembered what had happened last night. Both revealed their secret past and had gotten a better understanding of each other, just like they had done the night before, only then they revealed their love for once another. They shared many similar stories and outcomes for life, and each was sure of what they wanted and neither thought they needed love. Oh how fate tricked them.  
  
They had talked well past the rise of the sun when she had finally sent him off so she could sleep. He was a little disappointed at the fact that they had known one another for 5 days and yet, there were no kiss between them, even though the love they shared was a treasure. But a kiss so soon is not what a miko does.  
  
"I suppose I am, I have never seen myself asleep. Is it that late?" she asked as she rose and straightened out her kimono. Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Late in the day." Kikyou sighed as she glanced around her herb jars to find half empty. She quickly put those jars in a basket as she placed it on top of her head and began walking out as Sesshomaru followed. Surprising enough, he wore no armor.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what of your land?" Kikyou asked as she put the basket on the ground and sat down herself sorting through the plants. Sesshomaru watched her as he sat as well.  
  
"The West is the opposite of here. We have no fields of herbs in which you can freely pass or peaceful villages that are full of laughter. Everything costs something, be it rupees or a life. Live or die in my land. I hate to say, but I made it that way, but I plan on fixing it soon enough."  
  
"And, what if you choose to marry Kagome and rule here." She said as her voice cracked, she was trying not to sound obvious as he smirked at her.  
  
"I would have my brother rule, but seeing he is only a half-demon, he wouldn't be pure enough. I suppose I could rule both places."  
  
Kikyou listened as she finished placing her herbs in as she pulled the basket up; soon it was lifted away from her as he easily carried it. Kikyou whispered a thank you as she wondered about his brother.  
  
"Does he live in the palace?" Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"He lives with his wife." Kikyou nodded as she caught up to him, he brushed his hand with hers as she blushed instantly, he smirked in the slightest as they came upon the castle. They hadn't shared much touch between one another in the last two days, but Sesshomaru wished to move slow and treasure every moment together. He breathed in the fresh air deeply as he let it out slowly.  
  
The fifth day, the day he had to choose. Which sister would he marry? He smiled slightly. It wasn't a contest. Kikyou had stolen his heart, and nothing could ever change that. He wished to be hers and hers alone.

* * *

It was sundown as Kikyou sat in her cottage reading through the scrolls about the dark priestesses that could have cursed her father. Sesshomaru told her of one that had slain half of the villages; Tsubaki. That name rung a bell as she tried to remember who she was. What was it she was famous for?  
  
Kikyou let out a sigh of frustration when suddenly a servant barged into the cottage, her face was white as her eyes were dark and water streamed from her eyes.  
  
"Lady Kikyou! Your father! Quick!" She called out as Kikyou rose in an instant. She quickly past the servant as she ran to her father's room, her zori sandals slamming against the marble ground as she quickly entered the room. There stood Kagome, she was crying as she was lying on the ground. Kikyou stared at her father who lay motionless on the bed. Kikyou breathed in deeply as it stung.  
  
'Father' she thought when suddenly the door slammed behind her, Kikyou flung around to see her mother as she raised her hand up and slapped Kikyou as hard as she could. She fell to the ground as she stared at her mother with a crazed look on her face.  
  
"You witch! You did this didn't you – you wench!" Ismae screamed as she grabbed Kikyou again and struck her. She was silent as she glared at her mother. "If you do not leave from this land now I will behead you myself you filthy chickushou!" Ismae screamed, as her face was bright red, Kikyou side glanced her sister who glared at her in disgust. She nodded her head in complete shock as she rose.  
  
"Oh by the way sister, he's mine. He announced it just this evening as our father blessed it. But you already knew about that didn't you when you killed him!" Kagome screamed as she glared at Kikyou who in more ways then one was broken. Her eyes flooded with tears as she barged out of the room.  
  
The maids and servants glared at her as they cursed out loud to the murderer. She couldn't say anything as her throat was tight and she was using all her strength to keep the tears from streaming. Emotions...how disgusted she was with them at this moment. She rushed outside when she noticed her cottage on fire, her eyes widened in shock as she quickly entered it and grabbed one final scroll and a cloak.  
  
She rushed out as the servants had followed her, she swung her quiver and bow around her as she quickly grabbed the nearest horse and quickly rode off to somewhere they didn't know her. She had to get away, she had to go far away from this.  
  
Rain pounded on the ground as it stung her skin, the horse was slowly sinking with each gallop as it jumped over a puddle in the forest. Kikyou pushed her legs together to make the horse ride faster as it jumped over another puddle, this time the horse slipped as Kikyou was flung off and the horse, out of fear, kept riding as Kikyou laid there in the mud, she didn't want to move, she didn't want to live. Everything she thought she had came crashing down as her heart was broken, her mind breaking as she remembered the harsh words.  
  
_Emotions_  
  
Emotions caused this, she didn't want them but Sesshomaru revealed them. For so many years she had them locked away so no one would ever find them. No one would find out how weak she was. But then he had entered her life.  
  
_Sesshomaru._  
  
He had chosen Kagome. Kagome? He had said he loved her, he said that he wanted to hold her, touch her, be with her. Was that all a lie? Did Kagome give him something she didn't? Love was not what a miko was made for. Kikyou told him that. But once again, this was a game. She knew it all along. It was just a game for him, to see if he could get the untouchable miko to fall for him, be in his collection. And she had trusted him.  
  
The rain flooded in her open mouth, she wanted to die, what was the point to living? She didn't know if that was rain, or her tears, that streamed down her face. How could so many things happen in such a short amount of time? Why had she allowed herself to end up like this? It was her fault, hers and hers alone. She had let him in, she had let him reveal her emotions in which in the end, had destroyed her.  
  
All she wanted to do now was die, but the light that came near her wouldn't allow that as strong arms picked her up, she heard murmurs as she instantly passed out.

* * *

**A/N** and thats the end of another chapter!! Lol!! I wrote out everything and spent like 10 mins writing personal reviews, I put the chapter up and I looked at my stats and noticed there was now 21 reviews. I was so excited but didn't want to leave that person out so I deleted the chapter I uploaded and was just gonna add the thank youreally quick when guess what? I didn't save it!! Lol!! So now I'll rewrite all the thanks you's and SAVE them. Lol. (BTW, I'm writing reviews on the 'edit, save, preview' thingie.

Well...here are the thank yous!!! BTW, thank you all!! Love ya all very very much and I hope you like this chapter!! peace!!

_Dare I try to make another attempt?? I shall!!!_

**Miko-Sakura**- hey again!!YAY!! I love being on peeps fav thingies!! Me so happy!! I hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review!!

**Sweet Ruby Moon**- Heya!! yes, Mr.Cottontail is a wonderful name!! Lol. Kagome and Sess shared an intimate moment together, lol. Thanks for the review!! OMGosh!! Guess what I found out?!! You own the 'Hidden hearts' website!! I love that website!! I visit it atleast once a week for updates and I just LOVE the stories on there!! Wonderful website indeed!! (wonders if you think I'm a crazed fan, but she is so tis ok)

**inuyasha-girl1117**- heya!! Thanks for liking the story!! Don't worry about Kagome, my sequeal (yea, theres gonna be a sequeal!!) will feature all about Kagome and her finding love!! YAY!! Thanks for the review!!

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer**- heya!! Thanks!! Theres a few cute parts in here as well! Hope you like this chapter!! Wrote it all in one day!! Oh ya!!

**Jeni **- Lol, yep yep!! There just always seems to be a Jeni and I wondered if it was the same person. Lol. I hope you like this chapter!!

**Kikyo17**- Wow!! Then thanks for the review!! I feel honored!! I do hope you continue dropping them, I just LOVE reviews!! And sadly enough...I depend on them to keep the story up...ya I know...very sad. I hope you like this chapter!!

**AyameKouga**- ya...being raped is bad!! Lol. Thanks for the review!! ya...I'm getting into writing long chapters now...(sigh) I hope you like this chapter!!

**Kill-all-Flamers-210**- heya!! I talk to you over the e-mail so what can I say?? ya...Anime is evil. bad bad anime and ruining characters!! Lol. Hope you like this chapter!!

**Xiao-Mao**- wow! You think I'm wonderful!! Thank you!! I just love compliments!! WOW!! So many candies!! (drools) oops...lol. I hope you like this chapter!!

**Millinaire madness**- I'm trying to put more Kagome parts in, but it always rounds up as Kikyou. Lol. But I did try!! You might like my sequeal better, it features Kagome and her love life. I hope you like this chapter!!

**Eternitii**- heya!! Is fluff lemon?? If it is I won't be putting that in my story. I don't like writing it. Lol. I barely like writing it when they kiss! Lol. I hope you like this chapter!!

**Helena**- Hey!! Thanks for liking my story. And you don't hafta wait long for the update!! YAY!!! I hope you like this chapter!!

Thank you all!! Love ya!!! Peace!!

**If you want a personal thank you...you know what to do...REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	4. Chapter FoUr

**He Shall be Mine, Sister**  
  
An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester  
**  
**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha**  
  
**A/N**- Woot!! Another chapter!! The first few paragraphs will be after Kikyou left but Sesshy doesn't know and he's about to choose which sister he wants, yadda yadda yadda. Aww I didn't get as many reviews as the last chapter (tears up) but I did post it during that whole (read only mode) so maybe they didn't come back and review!! Whose kidding? No body likes me!!

* * *

Rain pounded against the royal land as Sesshomaru walked into the kingdom. He was off doing some thinking to clear his mind when suddenly rain struck the land. He slowly began walking towards the room where the mother was located as droplets of rain fell onto the polished ground. He would finally spill his heart out, his heart and mind was ready for the commitment. Yes, he would give anything to be with her, Kikyou. He wanted to be hers and hers, his. She was everything he could have ever asked for and more. She didn't follow the usual women's trail to tend to their men's needs. No, she made her own life. She was strong, yet fragile, fiery, yet censored.  
  
For once in his life he wanted to only be with one woman. He had chosen. But what if she doesn't wish for this life? He shook his head. Why would she say no?  
  
The lady was waiting for the final answer, which sister did he want? He stared at the red oak door that had a design of a single rose. He drifted his eyes over the design as he wondered what the mother would say. Hai, she didn't like Kikyou, but wouldn't the mother be grateful when he married her? He would take her to his land where they would rule there, fix his mistakes and love one another.  
  
He let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding as he opened the door. The room was lit mildly as there sat the Lady, sitting on a chair as she read. She glanced up and smiled at her guest as she closed the book, an echo was sent though the room. She beckoned him to take a seat but he remained standing, she smiled once again.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" Ismae asked as she glanced him up and down. Sesshomaru nodded nervously, he didn't know he, the lord Sesshomaru, would be nervous.  
  
"I want to marry Kikyou, Kikyou is who I choose." He said as he watched the lady flinch in the slightest. 'He had chosen Kikyou? But, what had Kagome spoken of?' Ismae thought as she sighed and glanced down at the ground trying to think.  
  
"I apologize Sesshomaru-sama. I wasn't aware that you didn't know the engagement between Eisuke-sama and Kikyou." Her words had a hint of sympathy as she glanced at him once again. He had a look of mixed confusion as he looked at her. Eisuke? The man who had tried to take advantage of Kikyou? He stared at her once again as he met her gaze.  
  
"I don't believe a word you speak of." He answered as Ismae rose, her back completely straight, you could tell she had been trained well.  
  
"You think that I would lie?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Well, why is it that Eisuke had arrived this week? To make the announcement final. Kikyou knew of this, she accepted it. He could give her everything she could ever want and he shall. She may not have thought that you would steal her heart when she agreed, but, she cannot back down now." Sesshomaru listened to her words. Did she speak the truth? Eisuke had arrived that week, showed a warmness to Kikyou and had showed he wanted her. Maybe she did speak the truth. But why wouldn't Kikyou tell him this?  
  
"And, what if you choose to marry Kagome and rule here." flashed in his mind. He had just thought she said that to just play with him, imply that he wouldn't choose her. He glanced down at the wooden floor that was polished perfectly as he made out his reflection. Was that sadness in his eyes? He stared back up at the lady who watched him.  
  
"Then I will not choose. I do not wish to marry Kagome." Ismae was a little shocked at this. Why wouldn't he want her? "My heart will only belong to Kikyou and I will not replace her with a look-a-like of something that I could have had. I wish you luck." Ismae quickly recuperated at the retreating figure.  
  
"It was the lords dying wish to see his daughter marry. Why not rule this land as well as yours. You can rule half of the lands and be rich beyond your belief. It doesn't matter if you take other wives as well. Just please, let him die knowing his daughter to rule will marry someone such as yourself." Ismae asked with plead in her blue eyes as she kneeled on the ground. Sesshomaru watched her as he thought this through. He slowly nodded.  
  
"Then I shall marry Kagome, but only because it was the lords dieing wish." He said as he began walking out of the room. "I will return in a week, that will give me enough time to check on my land." Sesshomaru said as he left, Ismae watched after him as she smiled.  
  
After everything they had spoken about, after all those days of denying the love –then finally acknowledging it, it could never be. He was angered, why had she not spoken a word of this to him? He walked down the corridor as he flung his arm out and hit a vase that smashed against the ground as the flowers lay. After everything, he had showed her his weakness; let her in. And in return? She wouldn't be his. They had connected on many levels without once being intimate, their souls connected, combined and he had to forget?  
  
"Kikyou - do my feelings not matter to you?" he whispered as he walked out from the kingdom as he glanced where her cottage used to be. He cocked an eyebrow as he notice that ashes now lay where it was. A servant passed him as she shivered from fear. "Woman - where is Priestess Kikyou?" he asked sternly, he watched as she let out a squeak.  
  
"She – she left lord. She set a flamed this cottage as she left in an instant. To see her lord I presume M'lord." She said as she quickly left. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he walked towards the cottage and knelt down.  
  
"If this is what you wished Kikyou, then you should have told me not to have grown so attached to you. Demons have feelings – and mine are breaking." He said as he grabbed a fist full of ash as he then slammed it against the ground in fury. "I hope you enjoy life Kikyou, because you had certainly ruined mine. But I will move on, I was a fool to love you, but I was not able to prevent it." He whispered as he rose once again. He cast one last glance around the kingdom as memories flooded him.  
  
No, he wouldn't do this to himself, he would forget. He quickly jumped up into the air as a pink substance was created below him as he soared in the night sky. He would return in one week to take Kagome's hand and rule this land as well, as the lords dieing wish had asked of him.

* * *

Murmurs were heard all around as rustling woken her. She slowly opened her eyelids as she let out a harsh cough, leaning up slightly. A voice screamed out she was awake as the miko glanced around where she was located. It was a hut made of straw as she lay on a cot; a blanket was wrapped around her as figures circled around her, waiting for her to wake. She felt dizzy as her face gave off heat, oh pray tell, was she sick?  
  
Suddenly, she heard another person enter as she turned her gaze to the door where a man entered; next to him was a woman. She instantly recognized them as the parents of the little girl she helped. They smiled at her as the woman brought a steaming bowl over to the miko who sat up. It was broth as Kikyou stared at it in wonder. A wooden spoon was placed in the wooden bowl that was put in her lap, she gazed around the three children who watched her, two were males. One looked nearly eleven, as the other was only eight. Then there was a little girl, whom she helped, looking healthy, as she was the age of seven as she held a bright smile on her dirty face.  
  
"My stomach doesn't cringe for food, it would be of better use to give it to your children." Kikyou said as she glanced at the woman who smiled and beckoned her on. Kikyou sighed as the children smiled at her. "Why am I here?" Kikyou asked as the man kneeled down next to his children. He had raven hair that reached near his eyes as his tan skin showed he was a constructor. He wasn't bad for the eyes.  
  
"You had a terrible fall lady Kikyou. I thought it would be wise to bring you here." She then remembered what had happened, why she ran away. Why she felt nothing but loneliness. She nodded her head as she watched her reflection in the broth. It once again showed the face she use to contain. She glanced back up at the five smiling faces.  
  
"I wish to remain in this village, am I able to?" Kikyou asked as the woman smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"We would be honored Lady Kikyou."  
  
"Then I wish for my own cottage, could the villagers help me?" The man instantly rose with a smile on his face.  
  
"For a lady of the land and a Priestess? Of course, everyone will help! Koiishi (darling) assist Lady Kikyou in something for her to wear." The woman nodded as she rose.  
  
"Okaa-san (mother), are we keeping her?" the little girl asked as she smiled at Kikyou who smiled in the slightest. She always had a fondness of children. The woman let out a laugh.  
  
"Iie (no) Rika, Lady Kikyou is staying at the village." The little girl named Rika let out a pout as she stood up, her hands on her hips.  
  
"But-" Rika stopped in an instant at her mothers piercing glare as she walked out. Rika let out a pout once again as she sat down, her brown hair was pulled back once again as her blue eyes were wide and curious. The brothers laughed as they rose.  
  
"Rika no baka!" (Rika, you idiot!) The younger one said as they left in an instant causing the little girl to let out a cry. Kikyou watched curiously as the little girl sobbed at her brothers' harsh words.  
  
"Don't be sad little one." Rika nodded as she sniffled. Suddenly the woman walked in as Rika rose and hid behind her mothers hakamas. The woman let out a slight laugh as she kneeled down and handed Kikyou a new kimono, which she took. It was a light green kimono with white flowers placed randomly around the fabric. She rose an eyebrow at this colorful wardrobe, but this was obviously the mothers, and looked very pretty. Most likely the finest she had.  
  
"I thank you. I ask, what is your name?" Kikyou asked as the woman smiled.  
  
"Izumi." Kikyou nodded as she instantly remembered the names of the mother and daughter.  
  
Kikyou rose as the family left for her to change. In doing so, she was slightly confused. Why did the kimono consist of two obi belts? What was the other one for? She had a look of puzzlement as the haori hung loose, she walked out as the mother smiled at her and instantly grabbed the two strings in which she quickly created a beautiful obi that looked as if it had wings. Kikyou nodded at Izumi who smiled brightly. 'How can someone be so happy?' Kikyou thought as she remembered her own traumas. She instantly compared her life to Izumi's who didn't look to be much older then herself.  
  
Izumi was young, beautiful and held a smile on her face. Kikyou was young, held no emotions as her face remained solid rock, but in a way, beautiful. Izumi had a husband who she was deeply in love with, and he her. Kikyou had no one, not even the one man she thought they had exchanged hearts. Izumi had three beautiful children whereas Kikyou couldn't even think about. She was settled and happy where she was, where Kikyou wasn't sure of whom she wanted to be, what was ahead of her. Kikyou quickly shook her had. Since when did she pity herself?!  
  
She watched as villagers began the construction of her new home that was out of the village, but still near. 'Good' she thought, she wouldn't want to be able to hear others happiness. Kikyou began to walk away as she memorized the features. She came across a meadow as she heard the cheering and laughter of the villagers as they worked. She began walking up to the top of the hill as she sat down slowly, the wind picked up as it whisked her hair in the wind.  
  
'Oh Sesshomaru' she thought as she closed her eyes. She brought her face to her knees as she stayed there, wishing for this nightmare to end. Her mother thought she killed her father, Kagome won the heart of Sesshomaru, and Ismae ripped away her royalty title as she sent her own daughter off. Kikyou breathed in deeply as she gently sniffled. "I must be sick." she said as her head pounded, she slowly began walking back to the cottage she woke up in as she stared at the cot and smiled at it. She slowly began walking when suddenly she fell onto the cot, closing her eyes in an instant, releasing the pain.

* * *

Night passed over the land as the village was calm and quiet. The priestess slept with the family that had kindly let her stay one more night until her own cottage was complete. Her breath was calm as it met the pattern of the others who slept. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She could hear the slamming of horse hooves as they quickly galloped to this village. She glanced up to see if the others were up when she noticed the husband of Izumi watching her closely. Kikyou rose ignoring his gaze as she walked over to the door and peeked through, she noticed guards from her castle, four to be exact, that held torches in their hands as they rode. A deep voice called out.  
  
"Where is Priestess Kikyou?" he said, Kikyou stayed where she was as Izumi came behind her and grasped her shoulders. Izumi's husband stood next to her as he watched. He whispered to his wife who shook her head, telling him to stay. He smiled as he kissed her gently.  
  
"Keep Kikyou-sama back." He said as Izumi nodded but remained where she was.  
  
"Be careful Rakeru" she called back as he smiled at her.  
  
"Oyasumi" (good evening) Rakeru said as he bowed, the guards watched him as the other three looked around the village. The last guard stared at the villager.  
  
"Have you seen Priestess Kikyou pass through this land?" he asked deeply as the villager shook his head.  
  
"Priestess Kikyou? I assure you I would have known if someone such as her passed through the land." Rakeru answered with a smile on his young, handsome face. The guard twirled the horse around as he glared at him.  
  
"Speak to me in that tone again peasant, and you will be charged." The guard said deeply as Kikyou felt Izumi's grip tighten on her shoulders. "Now, Kikyou is wanted for the assassination of the Lord of the land. If you see or hear anything of her. Report to us immediately."  
  
"Yes, of course." Rakeru said as he bowed once again, the guard let out a huff as he called the other guards who rode off in a hurry. Rakeru entered the cottage as he stared at the entire family who was awake. He let out a laugh. "Nothing to be worried about, please, go back to sleep." He said as the children left. Him and his wife Izumi glanced at Kikyou who glanced down at the ground.  
  
"That guard does not speak the truth, I did not kill my own father." Izumi walked over to Kikyou and gently patted her shoulders.  
  
"We believe you, no body with your healing touch could ever cause anything that horrible." Kikyou smiled slightly as she thanked them, they left into their own room as Kikyou sat down on her cot and crossed her legs thinking about what her mother could be doing. She shook her head. Maybe it was just a coincidence?

* * *

"You haven't found her yet?" Ismae asked in fury as she glared at the three guards who kneeled before her as she sat up high on her daughters throne. Her young face was stern as she wished for this to only be a lie and that they had really killed Kikyou, but, she wasn't lucky enough to have that news revealed to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Ismae, we will search until she is slain." Ismae beckoned them off as they left in an instant to search for the miko.  
  
Ismae sat as she gripped the thrones handle tightly in disgust. This wasn't the plan! Right when Kikyou left, the guards were to follow her and slay her! She sighed as she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru was due back in less then a week to take Kagome' s hand and Kikyou would not ruin this!  
  
Ismae rose as she lightly walked through the kingdom towards her room where she would dream that her lost daughter would be slain.

* * *

"Lady Kikyou, is this it?" Rika asked as she held up a plant, her cheery face behind it as her brown hair was down and flickering in the wind as Kikyou glanced up. Kikyou walked over to the little girl as she smiled.  
  
"Hai, you are a wonderful apprentice Rika-chan." She said with a smile as she beckoned Rika to place the herb in the basket with the rest. Kikyou watched her as she skipped away to do what she asked as Kikyou breathed in deeply and turned her gaze to the village.  
  
She had stayed here for a week and already it felt like home to her. It was so peaceful and free where she could walk anywhere and no one would bother her. She was allowed to speak how she wished and think out loud with others. Everyone in this small village was respected and each worked their own share to keep the village alive and well.  
  
Kikyou had felt as if the entire village was her family as everyone opened their arms and had warmness for her instantly. But the two who were the kindest to her was little Rika, who Kikyou had taken quite the fondness of, and her mother, Izumi.  
  
Izumi was just a few years older but was just like a sister to her. Izumi and Kikyou would bicker on occasion but that was over ridiculous things in which they would quickly make up. She had a cheerful smile and laughter that could make anyone smile. She was loved by everyone in the village but also contained a wilder side.  
  
Kikyou and Izumi would often be found walking around the forest where they would speak of anything on their mind and shared a deep compassion for archery. But now that Izumi was married, she wasn't allowed to do something as manly as that. Kikyou would always argue for her not to follow what everyone else thinks of her and do what she pleases. Izumi would put up the challenge that she had duties to attend to.  
  
So now whenever Izumi was free Kikyou would drag her off and help her with her archery in which she didn't wish to try at first, but now she was almost begging Kikyou to make more arrows.  
  
Kikyou let out a laugh as Rika tilted her head at her, she smiled at the little girl as she then grabbed the basket and began walking back to her cottage in which Rika followed closely behind.  
  
When they entered the village everyone was standing outside and talking. Kikyou cocked an eyebrow as Izumi walked past her and grabbed her arm pulling her away. Rika walked over to her father leaving her mother and Kikyou in peace.  
  
Kikyou watched the back of Izumi's head as she was pulled away. She didn't understand what was happening, but it most likely wasn't good. Once they were out of hearing range Izumi turned around still holding onto Kikyou's wrist, as her blue eyes were wide and glossy.  
  
"I have news from the castle." Instantly Kikyou's breath stopped in her throat as her heart pounded. Kikyou nodded for her to go onward as Izumi glanced down at the ground. "That lord that you speak of fondly. He, he is engaged to your sister." She said as Kikyou smiled and tightened her grip on her friend's hand.  
  
"That is all? My heart stopped as I was waiting for the news of something horrible happening." Izumi stared at Kikyou as she put on a fake smile. She shook her head as she instantly knew Kikyou was saddened.  
  
"If you need to talk, I am here Kikyou-sama." With that Izumi left as Kikyou stared after her, her smile still plastered on her face as she then glanced towards the direction of the castle.  
  
'engaged.' She thought as her frown vanished, her once cheery brown eyes hardened, as her face was expressionless. After all, what did she expect? For Sesshomaru not to marry Kagome? Of course he would marry her! Kagome was a prize and could bring pleasure to him. Kikyou, could not. For five days they hadn't interaction physically whereas Kagome must have done something to him. She shook her head as she tried to hold back tears as she began walking off.  
  
_Sesshomaru and Kagome_  
  
She shook her head, that didn't sound right. She couldn't picture them being together but yet, they would be together, to rule the land in which Kikyou would wander around aimlessly. This village would grow tired of her as guards search them, then the village after that. No matter what, she was doomed to never live a free life.  
  
Kikyou sat on a boulder as she closed her eyes and put her head onto her knees as she breathed in with difficulty. For this past week she had wished that Sesshomaru hadn't picked Kagome, and instead, wanted to be with her. For a week she had dreamed he would come into this village and take her away. So their love could be reunited. Kikyou let out a growl of frustration.  
  
'Why must I believe he loves me when obviously he does not!' she thought angrily as she paced around. But no one had ever spoken such sweet things to her, or in such a soft tone as they held a look of love and trust. For a week she had pretended like her life was perfect, everything was going smoothly as she watched happy couples laugh and kiss one another. She stopped as she closed her eyes, breathing in slowly as she calmed herself down. 'I love him, I love him deeply. More so then what I could ever explain and yet, I must act as if I never cared for him as he takes the hand of my sister.'  
  
Kikyou kneeled onto the ground as she gazed up at the trees as she breathed in the pine scent, being instantly reminded of Sesshomaru as she felt a warm embrace over her shoulders. 'Sesshomaru'

* * *

Kikyou entered the village once again as everyone glanced at her, she was expressionless as she pushed her woven door to the side and entered where a gaze met hers.  
  
"What do you want Izumi?" Kikyou asked as she watched her friend rise.  
  
"I want you to tell me what you are feeling."  
  
"Nothing." Izumi smiled as she embraced her friend who held back.  
  
"Then if it's nothing, help me set up the target." Kikyou smiled gently as she grabbed her bow and quivers.  
  
"If I must." She answered as she walked out the door to wait for her friend who had to say 'good-bye' to her family.  
  
Kikyou pinned the target up onto a tree as she put her arrows down on the floor and helped Izumi adjust the bow who smiled. Kikyou aligned it carefully as it shot out hitting the target. She smiled as Izumi sighed and laughed.  
  
"By the way Lady Kikyou, were you not going to take Rika to help you with your herbs?" Izumi asked as Kikyou nodded.  
  
"Are you fine here?"  
  
"Leave before I shoot out an arrow, I wouldn't want it to hit you now." Izumi said with a wink as she aligned the bow and hit the target, Kikyou nodded as she walked back to the village to get her basket. She couldn't help but feel free and happy while around Izumi, her aura was sparked and could make anyone smile. Kikyou was shocked at how warm she was towards her new friend.

* * *

"Mother, I want her gone!" Kagome screamed as she stood in the room with her mother who nodded. "What am I to do if he finds out that she is still alive?! It is obvious he has a fondness of her where what am I stuck with? Nothing! I cannot rule this castle without his help! I need him mother." Kagome said as she stood near the balcony where she overlooked the scenery of the forest. "She's out there mother, waiting." She whispered as Ismae rose and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry my dear. I never break a promise. The guards will be out all night searching for her." She whispered as her blue eyes flashed, Kagome smiled slightly.  
  
'He shall be mine, sister.' She thought as the sun slowly settled and the night covered the land.

* * *

As Rika and Kikyou sat on top of the hill gathering herbs Kikyou couldn't help but notice a presence enter the village with an angry aura around him. 'Must be a guard' she thought, as she paid no further heed. She then turned her attention to Rika who was making sure everything was perfect as it laid in the basket.  
  
Night had fallen over the land as jewels were beginning to light up the sky when suddenly, Kikyou flung her head towards the village as her eyes sharpened. "What's wrong Lady Kikyou?" Rika asked in worry.  
  
Kikyou sensed it; something happened or was about to happen. She quickly rose as she grabbed Rika by the hand and began running towards the village. The village was calm as she glanced around sending Rika to her cottage who alerted her father immediately.  
  
She then sensed an aura fade. 'Izumi!' she thought as she ran to where her friend was, she could feel people behind her when she stopped suddenly. She heard it, a slight scream as a guard shot an arrow at Izumi who hadn't noticed the approaching figure. The guard let out a laugh as he watched the figure fall onto the ground as blood gently dripped and created a pool of human blood that demons ached for.  
  
"Not to worry villagers, Kikyou the dark priestess is dead!" he called out as he rode away in the night, pounding was heard as it slowly faded and villagers sorrow filled it instead. Sweat poured down Kikyou's face in worry as she ran to her friend in alarm and fell to the ground holding Izumi's motionless body. Blood stained her kimono as she whispered for Izumi to be ok.  
  
"Izumi!" Kikyou screamed, her eyes were wide and frightened, what was she to do? Suddenly a figure pushed her out of the way as they grabbed on to Izumi. Kikyou fell to the ground in shock as she gazed up at the villagers who glared at her with their torches up in the air. Kikyou shook her head as she turned her attention to her fallen friend.  
  
"Please be ok, please. Izumi, I love you. Don't leave me..." Rakeru whispered as he cried onto his motionless wife. The villagers screamed in agony at the death as they kept the children back from this horrible scene that one could just make out in the night sky.  
  
Kikyou rose as she quickly wiped away a tear that streaked down her pale cheek when a hatred voice reached her ears.  
  
"Leave this village _witch!"_ A villager screamed as Kikyou took a step back, her gaze watched the crowd of them. How hatred quickly filled their hearts when they had shown such love to her. Love that was not really there. Once again, she was false in her observation. She kept silent as she listened to their harsh words. Hai, it was Kikyou's fault that Izumi died. The guards wouldn't have thought that a villager would be able to have such strength compared to the miko, but Izumi had.  
  
"She's been nothing but bad news ever since she's gotten here! She killed her father and now one of us! One of our dearest friends!" Kikyou stumbled back as she fell once again onto the forest ground as she sensed her friend's auras vanish completely from the world.  
  
"Leave Kikyou alone. Do not lie like that my friends. She has brought happiness in Izumi's heart and brought back her old passion, how can you disgrace my wife in such a matter Shihami?" Rakeru asked in monotone as he held onto Izumi.  
  
Kikyou rose as she placed her hands on his shoulders, he nodded at Kikyou as he slowly walked forward as the villagers parted and prayed for their lost loved one.

* * *

"Kikyou has been found dead M'lady's." the guard said as he bowed. Ismae smirked slightly but put on a saddened face as Kagome closed her eyes. Sesshomaru was shocked at his words.  
  
"She was sent to her lord." Sesshomaru said. "What could have happened to have caused death upon her?" he asked as he turned his gaze to the guard who bowed lower.  
  
"I'm not sure M'lord." Sesshomaru growled slightly as he gazed down at the silver plate in anger. He caught a glimpse of his reflection that showed sadness. He wouldn't believe it.  
  
"For assassinating father, she deserves the worst death." Kagome said in anger as his head shot up and his eyes sharpened.  
  
"What is this?" He asked as he turned his gaze to Ismae who looked a little shock at her daughters out burst. Sesshomaru rose as he watched her, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. The wedding will proceed. If I may be excused I must attend to my own duties before the evening is through." Ismae said as she rose quickly and left. Sesshomaru watched after her as he glared at the guard and picked him up by his collar in anger.  
  
"Where was she slain!" he called out as the guard squirmed.  
  
"I cannot say M'lord."  
  
"Speak now or death will come upon you." Sesshomaru said calmly as if he lived for the line that sent the others to cower in fear.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama. You must listen to the man; maybe it was a place that is haunted or an unholy land. He wouldn't want to worry you." Sesshomaru brought the guard down as he glanced at the ground.  
  
"I will not worry for her." He said coldly as he walked out of the dining hall as Kagome watched after him. She quickly boiled. 'and still he yearns for her! A dead miko!' She lashed out as she angrily slammed her getas onto the marble ground as she left to her room and slammed the oak door shut.  
  
Sesshomaru walked outside as he breathed in the night air. For some reason he could still smell her, her aura was frightened but, she was dead. How could her scent linger in the air when she was slain? It wasn't a scent of blood but a scent of loss. He shook his head as he glanced down at the ground. His heart was toying with him. Kikyou was gone, she was rid of this world for the assassination of her father. Why would she kill her own father? Something wasn't right.  
  
He shook his head, trying to convince himself she was no more. That the love of his life was dead. But for some reason, he couldn't allow such a thing. He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving this world so unhappy and without love. He clenched his claws together. If only he had been here sooner, if only he had not left to go on that walk that night he had to choose. If only. If only. He shook his head. He could have prevented it. But now, now he was to stay alone. But he could learn to love Kagome. Yes. He could learn. Even though he didn't need to learn with Kikyou.

* * *

Kikyou stood in front of the entire village as she prayed for Izumi to pass into the other realm safely. Randomly, the villagers sent beautiful words to leave with her. Kikyou smiled as she gazed at Izumi's children. Then at her husband who was saddened. Kikyou glanced down at the ground. She had caused such pain to this village. But, she had to make it up to them.  
  
The ceremony came to a close as the elders stayed to speak with Rakeru. Kikyou stayed with them after she put the children to bed. As she walked over to the circle, everyone watched her. She entered the circle as she listened to the silence.  
  
"Kikyou, the elders of the village had come up with a solution to the death of our dearest Izumi." Kikyou gazed at the eldest man who spoke with such wisdom and calm, she couldn't help but want to trust this man. "You will have to take Izumi's place. Be a wife to Rakeru, be a mother to her children, and assume her roles of this village." Kikyou's eyes widened as she was just slapped down with all of these demands. She glanced down at the ground. For the death of her friend and loved one of the village. How could she turn it down? She slowly nodded.  
  
"Hai, I will do as you wish." She whispered as Rakeru appeared next to her, holding onto her wrist when a man stood in front of them. Kikyou rose her head as sadness appeared on her face as she gave away her soul to now be married with her friends widow. _Rakeru._

* * *

**A/N** And that's the end of the fourth chapter!! Wow. I personally thought this chapter was useless. But what the heck. Took me forever to write and gives tons of information and builds suspense right? Anywho!! So everyone thinks Kikyou is dead but it's really her friend. Now Kikyou hasta take over her roles as she is in heartache over the loss of Sesshomaru and Kagome being together. Ismae and Kagome want Kikyou dead. Each for different reasons!! Wow...I wonder what next chapter will be like!!

_Now for the personal thank yous!!_

**Helena**- Heya, thanks for liking the story!! Hope you like this chapter!!

**Kikyo17**- wow, really? Thanks!! I hope this lives up to your expectations now. Thank you for the amazing review!!

**YUKO**- Erm...I suppose I could ask back with, why do people make Kikyou mean? I suppose I am making Kagome mean. But that is out of fear of ruling this castle alone and not having love. Inuyasha is back at the 'west land' castle with his wife. I mentioned that on the last chapter. But anywho, on this story Kikyou and Inuyasha don't know one another. You'd prolly like my sequeal better, its a Inu/Kag story.

**Xiao-Mao**- oh good! candies equal good. I thought you were trying to make me sick. I wish Sesshomaru picked her up, but I'm difficult. No easy romance. Thanks for the review!!

**Millinaire madness**- thanks for the review!! And I like messing with peoples feelings!! Its really messed up here as well. I hope you like this chapter!! Very messed up indeed.

**Pipper5069**- truth be told, I was gonna have the mom like Kikyou, but I changed it. Muwahahah!! I'm quitting on my others stories for now cuz I'm really addicted to writing Sesshomaru/Kikyou fics and plus. I'm taking college courses!! I know, me being a junior and taking college courses in the summer...muy triste. Also, I don't like writing fluff, but there will be. I won't descirbe it though!!

**Jeni**- I won't be saying anything. (winks) I hope you liked this chapter!!

**AyameKouga**- it was cute? Hmm. I suppose it was. Lol. thanks for the review!!

**Miko-Sakura**- thanks for the review!! I have so many loyal fans of this story!! YAY!! Hope you like this chapter!!

**If you want a personal thank you, you know what to do!! REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter FiVe

**He Shall be Mine, Sister**  
  
An Inuyasha fanfiction written by**- RoyalJester**  
  
**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.**  
  
**AN**- Lol. Sorry everyone for my little 'emotional' moment there. Lol. I hope it doesn't happen again, lol. Thanks everyone for your great input and your kind reviews!! The story is back on!! Also - I added some more details in the first few paragraphs. I advise you to read this part again. Also, it may not be as much romance as you wished, but I tried. I suppose this fic is dark...lol.  
  
  
  
It has been two days since the priestess Kikyou had fallen. Two days, in which he had tried to forget about his love, two days of wishing the pain would remove itself from him. But his heart wouldn't let him. The scent of Kikyou still lingered in the air, but could that just possibly be him going insane from love? Was his heart and mind playing tricks with him? Or were they trying to lead him to his lost love?  
  
His claws wretched apart the trunk of a tree as he let out a scream of anger her scent would not leave this land. Sesshomaru couldn't stand this. Never had he ever been so full of emotions, but here he was, angered, saddened, and hurt. Kikyou was gone. He reminded himself of that whenever her scent came in stronger. What was being asked of him?  
  
Sesshomaru fell onto his knees as the trees hid the night sky from his view. 'Is death what is being called to me? Am I to follow behind you Kikyou?' he thought as he stared at his hands. Hai, he would follow behind her in an instant. But whenever he thought of that, her scent would get stronger. As if in distress. For two days he had searched through the entire forest in search for her. Seeing if his instincts were accurate. But he had by no means found her.  
  
He rose as he breathed in severely. Once again her scent was calling to him. Leading him somewhere. His golden eyes glanced at where the aroma was coming from. 'Just one last time.' He said as he took off towards the bothered scent.  
  
  
  
A slight scream escaped from her lips as she felt pain upon her cheek as she fell onto the ground, grasping it dearly. She gazed up at the one who hit her, the man she had married. Rakeru walked up to her, desire in his eyes mixed in with anger, as he was about to hit her again.  
  
"Otou-san! Stop!" His son requested as he stood in front of Kikyou who quickly rose and put her hands onto his shoulders. Rakeru glared at him as he pushed his son out of the way and struck Kikyou again. She couldn't take it. She couldn't stand being hit once more by a man crazed by lust.  
  
She heard crying enter the cottage as the three children cried. Never had they ever seen their father as this. Kikyou smiled weakly at them, to show them it was fine as she rose.  
  
"Rakeru – if you strike me again, I will remove your children from you and leave this village." Kikyou said coldly, knowing he wouldn't do anything to lose his offspring. He was about to strike her again when he fell and began sobbing, holding onto her legs.  
  
Kikyou watched him as she pushed him off of her as she walked over to the children and told them everything was all right. They nodded feebly as she asked them to sleep somewhere else tonight. They instantly understood as they left on the spot.  
  
She then turned around and stared at her husband. Hai, she married him. But, only to bring respect back into the village. For two days she had been a mother, been a wife to this crazed man who only demanding an unspoken request which Kikyou didn't get involved with. Now she was to act as if hitting her was a privilege? She walked over to him as she kneeled down, not expecting him to hurt her again.  
  
"Rakeru – if you ever place your hands on me again, I will act upon my rage." She whispered as he glanced up at her. Anger quickly flooded over him as she left in an instant.  
  
  
  
She entered her cottage as she grabbed a vial and quickly placed an herb onto her cheek that caused it to go numb. Good. No pain. She thought as she sat on her cot. She glanced around her cottage slowly, taking in all the details. It has been two days since Izumi was murdered, two days since she married Rakeru, two days since she heard of the engagement between Sesshomaru and her sister. Why has life been so cruel to her? What had she done to deserve such a life?  
  
Kikyou rose from her cot as she put the vial back onto the shelf as she glanced over all of them. She had such pity towards her husband, and her friend's children. What was she to do? The village had a scent of pain and sorrow. But slowly it was being replaced with happiness. But very slowly. She let out a sigh when suddenly a villager screamed out.  
  
"Demon! Leave! Priestess Hurry!" Shihami called out, his screechy voice couldn't help but be recognized as she suddenly squinted her eyes. That scent. That aura that flared around the demon's body, could it be him? Kikyou walked slowly towards the woven door as she peeked through the small crack, there her heart stopped as her breath was caught in her throat. Sesshomaru.  
  
She glanced down at the ground. Why was he here? Did he possibly think she was dead? Yes. That must be it. She glanced back up at him; sadness replaced her merciless, bottomless eyes as she watched his usual emotionless face, but his golden orbs, once placed with love and care, was now empty. Quickly she grabbed her cloak as she swung it around her body, hiding her appearance as she walked out of the cottage, towards the calm demon that walked through the village.  
  
  
  
Her scent, her scent was radiating all over this village. She was here. She had to be. He stopped when he heard a cackling voice scream out for a priestess to come. The priestess must be Kikyou! Suddenly, he saw a black figure walk towards him, their face covered and dark as she stood in front of him. He gazed up and down at her. Suddenly, the scent had vanished.  
  
"Remove that cloak." Sesshomaru said sternly as he clenched his eyes.  
  
"You have come for information on Kikyou, have you not?" Kikyou caused her voice to go deeper as she droned on causing her voice to seem magical as his eyes lit up. With a nod Kikyou began to walk to the cottage, Sesshomaru followed behind her closely.  
  
She pulled the woven door to the side as her heart beat faster. She wouldn't be able to hold back her aura for long; her emotions were too strong as she felt warmness to him. She quickly lit a candle as she sat down. Sesshomaru gazed along the cottage as Kikyou's scent covered it.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lady Aikiri." Kikyou said, Sesshomaru watched her, still his instincts told him she was his love.  
  
"Aikiri...Then you know Kikyou am I correct?"  
  
Kikyou nodded.  
  
"Where is she? Please, I must know." Sesshomaru asked, his voice trembled. Never had Kikyou ever seen him look so frightened. Her heart beat rapidly, she wanted to hold him, touch him, but no. He chose Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou – is dead." Sesshomaru glanced down at the table, tears threatened to spill out as he rose, with a nod he walked out swiftly. Kikyou let out a slightly whimper. The one she loved so dearly, still cared for her. "May I ask, why did you wish to see her?" Kikyou called out as he continued walking.  
  
"I love her deeply." He whispered as he continued to walk. Kikyou put her hand to the trim tightly as she closed her eyes, a tear gently streaked down her cheek. He loves her. He still loves her. But what of Kagome? She shook her head. She wanted to scream out to him, taste him, and hold him forever but no. She couldn't.  
  
How could she even think of trying to take his heart again? It could never be. Kikyou was now married to a crazed man. Hai, a divorce was possible and she would still be pure and innocent, but, would he want her? If he did, she was stricken from her royalty title, and royalties can only marry others of a noble status. Lets say that he did wish for her hand, what of her sister? No matter how much she despised of her younger sister, there was no denying the fact that she was her blood. And blood runs thick between them.  
  
Where would they rule? In his land with his brother? Would they accept her after they knew that she had apparently killed her own father? No matter how malicious or unholy the land was, no one would allow her to rule the land with Sesshomaru.  
  
_Sesshomaru.  
_  
How much she yearned for him. Such wretchedness was placed in his eyes, the eyes of someone who rarely shows emotions. But he had for her. She shook her head. What was love doing to her? What did her very existence have in store for her? He loved her, he had just revealed that to a complete stranger, or so he thought. But, why had he chosen Kagome? She sighed as she gazed up at the night sky in wonder. She never believed in fate, but she wished that in the end, she would end up in his arms. To be together in this life and the next.  
  
She was pulled away from her daydreams when she heard something shatter, she hastily ran over to her husbands cottage as she pulled the woven door open and stepped in. Complete darkness occurred as the woven door settled in place. Suddenly, she felt a blistering, clammy hand snatch her wrist and twist it around her back as he pulled her to the wall. His back pressed up against it as she suddenly felt glass against her throat, being pressed against it.  
  
"Koiishi" _(darling)_ "you ought to have obeyed to my desires." Rakeru whispered as he ran his lips along her cheek as he pressed the glass up her throat causing a trickle of blood to run along her creamy, fair neck as she flinched in the slightest.  
  
Her mind raced as she slammed her foot down on his as he flung back, smashing his head into the wall as he let out a murderous scream. She quickly pushed him down as her arms began to glow slightly causing him to collapse harder onto the jagged surface as she ran out.  
  
"Rika! Aniketo! Haruki! Hurry." Kikyou called out into the village as she flung her quiver and bow around her shoulder as she quickly entered her cottage grabbing a woven bag that consisted of everything she required. The sound of screaming filled the village as they began to rise at the voice. Kikyou walked out into the hours of darkness as the children stood in front of her. "Hurry, mound a horse! We must leave!" She called out in a ruthless whisper as the eldest boy, Haruki, quickly grabbed a steed and helped his sister on. Kikyou grabbed Aniketo swiftly as she placed the youngest boy onto the horse as she began to run, pulling the horse with her.  
  
Unexpectedly, she was slammed against the ground as blood dripped from his brow onto her as he pinned her down.  
  
"Otou-san!" Haruki screamed as he jumped onto his father that pushed him off of Kikyou who quickly stood up removing her bow and quiver as she aimed it at the father. Rakeru rose, laughing hysterically as he held onto Haruki in front of him, holding onto him as a shield.  
  
"Haruki!" Kikyou wailed as she pulled the string back further.  
  
"Take my sister and brother away from here!" Haruki shouted, he was brave for someone so young. Kikyou smiled slightly.  
  
"There is no-"  
  
"Kikyou" A deep voice called out as a white figure suddenly landed on the ground before her, with a swish he threw the father off of the son as his golden eyes met her cold brown ones. Her knees instantly buckled.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." she whispered. He took a step forward when Haruki pulled her hand.  
  
"We must go!" he called out.  
  
"Okaa-san" (_mother!)_ Rika shouted as she wailed, the horse began to slam his hooves against the ground as she held onto the rings. Kikyou nodded as she fixed her eyes back to Sesshomaru who stared at her. He suddenly grasped her tightly in a hug, not wanting to let her leave from his grasp again.  
  
"You must hurry, I will follow you after I am done here." Sesshomaru said in a whisper as he pulled away and beckoned her to take the children. Kikyou nodded, she smiled slightly at her savior. Turns out, he would always save her.  
  
Kikyou walked throughout that forest as the three children were now resting onto the horse as she led it safely. She had been on foot for an hour or so and Sesshomaru still hadn't caught up. She was instantly bothered. What if something happened to him? What was he doing? She glanced back behind her only to be lost in the dark as the steed let out a grunt. The children stirred as she smiled at them warmly. What bold children. And yet, how she pitied them. Losing a mother in a misfortune, now losing their father who had only left their children to fear for him. But they were free.  
  
She was finally free from that village. That village that had brought such terrible memories. From Izumi dieing, bearing in mind the mourning of her children, to Rakeru demanding her to give him her purity. Her losing blood, her now having marks from when he had beaten her. Not anymore. She was free - the children were free.  
  
She pulled against the rings as the horse followed closely behind, she couldn't help but smile. Izumi's strength had gone into her children. Kikyou let out a sigh. Who knows what Rakeru has done to Izumi, and yet, she had remained so strong. No wonder she contained so many marks and bruises, no wonder Kikyou could hear slight screaming from their cottage. She glanced down at the ground.  
  
"Your free, Izumi." She whispered. She felt warmth enter her, as she couldn't help but smile  
  
Suddenly the winds began to pick up in a roar. The trees began to sway in the wind as rustling was heard. Kikyou hastily stopped as she looked around cautiously, trying to sense out demons. Something was there.  
  
"Show yourself!" she called out as she held tighter onto the rings of the horse. The rustling stopped.  
  
"Kikyou..." a soft voice was heard through the forest. She tried to find the source of the noise as she grabbed her bow and arrow. "Kikyou..." the voice droned on longer this time. That voice.  
  
"Show yourself demon!" suddenly giggling was heard as it echoed through the forest, then suddenly it was silent. Kikyou extended her arrow as she glanced around. Sensing no one she began walking again, towards the caves of the Northland.  
  
Stalagmites were placed all along the cave as it looked of clay icicles that stretched from the ceiling of the cave to near the bottom. Kikyou quickly lit a fire as she glanced around. This place would be good for the time being. She gathered some hay as she made a pile. One by one she grabbed the sleeping children she couldn't help but want to protect as she laid them down peacefully.  
  
Haruki stirred in his slumber.  
  
"Thank you Lady Kikyou." He whispered as he once again fell back to sleep. Kikyou smiled slightly as she leaned back against the cave. No matter what, she couldn't be a mother to them. But she could try.  
  
Suddenly she felt an upcoming presence as her eyes darted along the cave entrance. If she must, she could reach her weapon. But what she saw caused her to beam as Sesshomaru gradually walked up. His golden orbed eyes full of emotions as he stared at Kikyou, then at the children as he smiled faintly.  
  
"You married him Kikyou?" he asked, his voice shaken as he closed his eyes, waiting for her words. Kikyou was stuck on the spot. Yes, she knew she wounded him dearly, but she had to marry that man...but wasn't he going to marry Kagome?  
  
"Hai. But you must understand Sesshomaru. It was-" she was stopped during mid sentence at the raise of his hand to her lips as she stared at him.  
  
"You need not worry..." he trailed off, his eyes lingered over her face, wanting to become familiar with it once again. Her eyes, they held such emptiness. "I heard about what happened. That, husband of yours...lets just say that he spoke out." He said in hurt, you could tell he tried to sound strong, but it was eating away at him. Kikyou could feel his saddened aura as she wished to hold him.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I had to. You understand that."  
  
"Hai. For the children, I would have done the same." Sesshomaru whispered, gazing over her face again as he put a hand onto her bleeding neck she had forgotten. She flinched in the slightest. "You will...be divorcing him correct?" he asked uneasily as he tried to stop the blood flow. Kikyou nodded as she slowly put her head to his chest, which he welcomed.  
  
"Hai." She whispered as she put her arms around him, hoping this wasn't a dream. This couldn't be. Everything was faultless.  
  
"Did he cause you this pain?" He asked as he ran a clawed hand through her raven hair, as his stare was concerned.  
  
"Only physical pain."  
  
"Have I caused you pain?"  
  
"Hai. But I understand now." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her warmly breathing in her scent once again.  
  
"I apologize Kikyou – I never wished pain upon you. I am here now."  
  
'I'm here now' crossed her mind. He was here...he wasn't at the castle. He wasn't at the castle showing himself. Kikyou instantly pulled back, worry in her eyes as she was still positioned in his warm arms that seemed to belong.  
  
"You must go! Please. If you are gone then they might suspect something. I cannot danger these children to something such as this. Please you must go." His golden eyes were in alarm as he stared at his now reuniting love telling him to leave. But he understood. He wouldn't want to risk her life again. But he didn't wish to leave, and he knew it was taking all her strength to tell him to depart.  
  
"Please, you must come for the wedding. I can only stop the marriage to your sister if I choose to wed another. You must be there Kikyou. I wish to marry you. Only you." Her eyes widened as she grasped him tighter, her eyes closing as she felt a kiss upon her head. "I care for you." He whispered once again as he released her.  
  
"I have countless questions...but please. You must go now. If the guards knew that I still lived..."  
  
"Will you marry me?" he whispered once yet again, love in his golden eyes that caused her knees to buckle. Kikyou stared at the ground that was loss at night. She didn't know what to do. Marriage? She loved him, but she had children to look after now, she had so much hurting inside of her and here she was to forget? She gazed back at him. Being around him, staring into his eyes caused all the pain to remove itself, it helped her forget about all of her pain she had been put through at her time in this village. She shook her head as she let out a cry. He wrapped his arms around her once again.  
  
"My heart yearns for your touch. I wish to remain in your grasp for years to come. But I must draw to a close my duties first. My heart tells me to come, but my mind is demanding I reconsider this. You don't realize what has happened in this village..." she screamed out in a hurry as he grasped onto her tighter.  
  
"Follow your heart, for we will have the rest of our lives to learn about one another." He whispered as she pulled back, she nodded slowly as her bangs covered her eyes, Sesshomaru brushed them back gently.  
  
"Hai. Then I will. I will marry you Sesshomaru-sama. Good bye." She said as he smiled gently and slowly began to walk off after making her promise. Suddenly, he whirled back around and stood in front of her as she gazed up at him. He tenderly tugged at her hair in the slightest to bring her face up that flushed in an instant. He smiled as he placed his lips on her soft, warm lips, how he wished to finally do this, how his dreams had finally come true. Her eyes widened slightly as he flushed as well, with that he left in the shadows. He smiled as he felt her aura spike. His lips tingled in the slightest at finally tasting his love., be it only for a second, but it seemed like a time without end to him.  
  
In an instantly he jumped up in the air vanishing, he couldn't wait for tomorrow evening...when Kikyou would be his wife.  
  
  
  
He landed gently onto the castle grounds as he glanced around. Good, no one was in sight. He calmly walked into the castle heading to his room when a voice reached his ears he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Good evening Sesshomaru-sama." A venomous voice said, he turned around as he bowed.  
  
"Lady Ismae." He said calmly as he observed her. "What is someone like yourself doing up so late at night? Working on arrangements for the wedding I presume?" he asked. Ismae smiled in the slightest.  
  
"One could say that. How was your night by night walk?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Is that so? Well, then you might want to change your attire, you wouldn't want to cause fright to your wife-to-be now would you?" she said as she glanced at his tunic that contained blood. It obviously wasn't his, as his eyes seemed to hold a look of being astonished.  
  
"Hai, if you will excuse me." With that he bowed and took off.  
  
Ismae watched after him in interest as she walked towards her own room as she closed it quietly. A voice suddenly reached to her ears that caused her annoyance to rise beyond fury.  
  
"Kikyou lives..." the voice said as she watched the lady of the land turn around.  
  
"Do you speak the truth Tsubaki?" Ismae asked as her face held a look of hatred. She watched as the dark priestess nodded. Her pure black hair spilled over her round face as her light teal eyes flashed.  
  
"Her aura is radiating over the Northlands...when you asked for my services earlier...I expected you would finish your only task. To have the guards slay her...apparently I put too much trust on you..." she whispered as Ismae glared, her voice rose with venom.  
  
"Do not speak to me that way you wench! How was I to know my useless guards would not do my biddings?" Tsubaki smiled gently.  
  
"That demon, Sesshomaru...he wishes for Kikyou. He wishes her to be his bride tomorrow as a replacement for Kagome. Without a husband, Kagome will not get the crown. What is your desire for me to do?" She asked, her voice droning in the room as Ismae glanced at the ground, a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Do your worst. But do not kill Kikyou...make it so Sesshomaru will feel betrayed." Ismae answered as Tsubaki smiled, her shikigami slithering around her body, as it's red eyes flashed.  
  
"I would need blood of this Kikyou. Do you know how I can obtain it?" she whispered as her shikigami wrapped itself around her arm. Ismae looked as if in deep thought when she suddenly glanced up.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." she whispered as the dark priestess nodded as left out the door.  
  
Without a noise a creature slithered through the bedroom as a peaceful breathing was heard. Bright red eyes flashed through the dark room as it wrapped itself around the tunic that lay forgotten. As its fangs pierced the tunic, the blood began to disappear and into it's mouth. When it no longer felt moisture the shikigami let go as it was immediately repaired as it slithered back out without a sign. The sleeping demon sat up suddenly as he smelt another demon near by. His eyes flashed as he tried to sense it, but it vanished as he closed his eyes once again. His mind couldn't help but be clouded with images of Kikyou.  
  
Tsubaki smiled as her shikigami slithered around her, she gently stroked it as she stared at its red eyes.  
  
"Do you have her blood?" she asked as it bore it's fangs that gently dripped of her blood. "Good" with that Tsubaki walked out into the darkness, to do the lady of the lands bidding once again.  
  
Sweat dripped from her face as she clenched her eyes shut. What was that pain? What was going on? Her cold brown eyes opened as sweat poured into her eyes causing her to go partially blind. She sat up as she glanced around the cave for fear of the children. Hearing their calm breathing she relaxed as she tried to sleep once again. Abruptly, her throat began to burn, as if someone with poisoned claws was holding her by the neck, squeezing it. Her mind became blank when all she felt was pain that pain in her throat. She glanced around in alarm, hoping the children could be of assistance to her.  
  
The steed began to tread heavily when a voice called out in the dimness.  
  
"Ah, Lady Kikyou. I finally tricked fate into bringing us back together."  
  
That voice, that kind voice full of humor and love. Kikyou stared at where the voice was coming from as she noticed a barrier around the cave that was suddenly broken as a figure walked through. A smile made its way onto her face as Kikyou's eyes widened as her friend kneeled beside her and brushed her throat. Suddenly, the pain released itself from her as Kikyou fell into her warm embrace, of her friend from so long ago.  
  
_Aikiri._

* * *

**A/N**- Hmmm.... I don't really think there was heartbreak here...WOW!! That's weird!! Oh well. Lol. Well, this chapter was short huh? Can't believe I made it short!! Only 10 pages on word!! YIKES!! This is like the length of my first chapter!! But it is near the end and this seemed like a good place to stop....  
  
Anywho, you asked what happened with ALL this new information?? Well...Ismae asked Tsubaki to help her in stopping Kikyou who is alive. Sesshomaru made plans with Kikyou to marry him instead of Kagome in which they could be together. Plus their first kiss, yay. Umm. Tsubaki cursed Kikyou...I wonder how!! Then the great and wonderful Aikiri is back to help her best friend in her need of help!! Oh c'mon, did you really think I wouldn't bring Aikiri back?!! I love Aikiri!! Wow...next chapter will be oh so fun to write!! YAYZ!!  
  
Also!! This chapter was weird wasn't it?? I'm reading through it and am like...wow...interesting. Lol. I suppose my style changed....hmm.

**Please review!!**


	6. Chapter SiX

**He Shall be Mine, Sister.**  
  
An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester  
**  
**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.  
**  
**A/N** Yo!! I'm back with the sixth chapter!! Annnd...this is all I'm gonna write now cuz I haven't written the chapter yet...ohkay! Lets roll!! Hey!! I figured out what I was gonna write, also, there will be numbers next to words or symbols. Just scroll to the bottom and read the description. This chapter is VERY confusing and VERY weird. But it will explain TONS. So read carefully and I hope you like this!!  
  
LOL!! I found an error in my story...Kikyou's father and the eldest boy of Izumi are both names Haruki...(sighs) oh well!! My friend says that was a popular name. Please don't mind the name double!! I myself just caught it and don't want my readers confused. Sorry bout that.

* * *

Ismae smiled as she watched her daughter stare at herself in the fine shiro- maku (1) in the mirror. Her long raven hair was placed in a bunkin- takashimada (2) that contained golden combs and small, white flowers placed beautifully in her raven locks. Her face was painted, as her rosy lips were now a bright red as she wore a beautiful necklace that contained a ruby in the center.  
  
Preparing for this wedding was a difficult task. Being bathed in perfumed water that was icy cold for hours and having oils rubbed making your skin raw was nothing but a pain. But now her skin shined, as she smelled of jasmine that radiated off of her body. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was about to marry her sister's love. Her love. Sesshomaru. He was strapping, gorgeous, and is a breathtaking lover. How she couldn't wait to finally be made his.  
  
She heard sniffling as she twisted around to meet Estuko who couldn't help but grin. Kagome smiled as she turned back to her reflection to make sure everything was faultless, when abruptly, a figure rose.  
  
"What is the matter Tsubaki?" Kagome asked. The dark priestess glided over to the window when she unexpectedly jumped back. A dominant ki was breaking her spell. Something was being called to her. "Tsubaki?" Kagome called out.  
  
"Everything is fine Kagome-sama. If you will excuse me, I have something to take care of." She said as she promptly walked out of the room and towards the aura that was calling to her. 'Kikyou' she thought as she opened the doors of the castle. It was time for her full curse to take place. Kikyou knew what was happening, and Tsubaki had to complete it quickly.  
  
She ran her hand along the glass vial that was filled with her blood, the priestess Kikyou's blood. Tsubaki clenched her teeth at the mere thought of her. How she despised that woman. Her shikigami slithered around her arm as she couldn't help but smile as she opened the vial lid and held her pet above it as she squeezed it's head gently, poison dripped from it's fangs as it fell into the vial of blood that slowly began to turn a slight sea green. Tsubaki smiled as she let a laugh escape. All she had to do now...was get that man of hers to drink this.  
  
"Her heart is yearning for him, thus, she is weakened. She will not be able to break this curse until her heart is reminded. That will give us plenty of time. Her mind is weak," she whispered. All she had to do now was get Sesshomaru to drink this. Her love has to drink it to get the curse to proceed.  
  
She shook the vial as she mumbled a curse and placed the vial in her pouch as she walked within the castle. She felt a stare upon her, as she instantaneously knew it was Ismae.  
  
"Have you done it? Is it ready?" Ismae questioned, her sharp sapphire eyes craving for her daughters pain. Tsubaki nodded as the Lady smiled.  
  
The dark priestess walked into the dining hall where breakfast would be taken place. She walked over to the silver goblet, the chalice Sesshomaru used. She quickly poured in the vial of blood as she coated the goblet, whatever drink he wished for; he would obtain the curse, which would instantly take over Kikyou. She couldn't help but smile at her plan. How she had worked hard for this simple curse, but it was for Kikyou, which made it praiseworthy.  
  
Only one problem faced her, Sesshomaru was a mischievous fiend. He would be able to sense his lover's blood and is able to sense a threat. But as soon as he enters this room, the talisman would instantly become in effect, dulling his senses. She wanted to let out a shriek of satisfaction. Everything was working out perfectly. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Kikyou held onto her burning throat as Aikiri cooked for human consumption as the children sat hungrily. The eldest boy, Haruki, had explained everything that had happened in his village, everything that had occurred. Aikiri glanced at Kikyou, hurt in her eyes for her best friend and apprentice as she walked over to her and sat next to the priestess.  
  
"Love has tainted your heart, replacing itself with your will to be strong. No wonder you were not able to stop that curse fully. This man but have really captured it." Aikiri said as she smiled at her friend's stunned gaze. Kikyou couldn't help but watch her friend, how she had missed her greatly.  
  
Aikiri had been off in the westlands as she tried to fix its wickedness when she suddenly heard of a disturbance up north. She instantly knew Ismae was behind this. Aikiri left the land in an instant towards the castle when she heard that Kikyou was slain. Of course she didn't believe this - Kikyou was strong. Possibly the strongest miko around. But here she was, in pain, all because of love. Aikiri smiled gently.  
  
"Kikyou – you have grown into everything that I had ever expected. How pleased I am to have been your master. I ask, will you follow your heart and go to Sesshomaru-sama in his wish for you to be his bride?" Kikyou glanced at the ground, her cold brown eyes in pain.  
  
"Watashi ka hare ni koishiteru."_ (I love him deeply)_ she whispered as her hair spilled over her face as her instructor stared at her. How frail Kikyou had become because of love. But love is what she needed. She had lived her life fully as a miko and now needed a time of her own. Aikiri placed a hand onto her students shoulder.  
  
"I know...I know. But are you certain you want a marriage like this?" Kikyou glanced up slowly she shook her head.  
  
"Iie. Would anyone?" she asked when suddenly, her eyes became blank. Aikiri stared at her as her face no longer held love and pain. Suddenly, the priestess fell back as the children screamed.  
  
"Okaa-san! _(mother!)"_ Rika screamed running over to her as the boys glanced over in worry. Aikiri glanced at her; sweat beads slowly trailed down her student's pale face as she placed her head onto her lap. She wouldn't be able to break this...only Kikyou could.

* * *

His lips removed itself from his goblet, his eyes widened in the slightest. What was that taste? He glanced at Ismae who couldn't help but stare at him. He shook his head as he rose. He had to get ready for the wedding. Where he would take Kikyou's hand.  
  
**???(3) Go see number 3 located at end of story.**  
  
A figure stirred in her sleep as she pulled the warm cloth over her body as she breathed in deeply. She didn't want to wake. She wanted to stay in her warm cocoon. Suddenly a maid walked into her room as she pulled the drapes apart and the sun began to irritate her as she sat up.  
  
"I'm awake Estuko. Shouldn't you be tending to Kagome's every needs?" Kikyou asked as the stern looking woman 'humpfed' and walked out. She let out a whiff of air as she rose; she sluggishly put on her miko's kimono as her head suddenly felt as if someone was squeezing it. She stepped back, closing her eyes as she shook it off. What was that? She wondered as she put her hair in its usual tarashigami.  
  
Today her sister would wed to a lord of the west lands. How interesting this would be. Kikyou sighed as she walked out onto her balcony and breathed in the fresh air deeply. Suddenly her eyes squinted. This seemed like a dream...what was she doing here? She shook her head. What a silly thought. Just yesterday she was helping Aikiri with the villagers.  
  
Her door slid open once again as she turned around to meet her fathers gaze who smiled at Kikyou and sat on her bed.  
  
"Kikyou-sama. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking up at his daughter who had a look of uncertainty held on her face.  
  
"Otou-sama. What are you saying?" She asked as she kneeled before him. He held onto her hands with such heed, as his eyes were glossy.  
  
"Why do you not hold the crown on your head? What has your mother done? Why are you not the one to control the land?!" He said in anger as he gripped her hand tighter.  
  
"Otou-sama!" Kikyou called out as she pulled away, her hands tingled from gaining back its feeling as she gazed up but saw that her father was gone. Rule the land? But...Kagome was supposed to rule the land with her husband. Why would Kikyou rule it? Suddenly her head pounded again as she fell back, grasping it tightly.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" A voice screamed as Kikyou glanced around her room. "Why are you in this land?! Leave!" A voice called out as she stood up, a chill went up her spine. What was this world? What was going on?! She ran out of her room as her tatami sandals slammed against the marble ground and down the stairs as everything was hushed. She felt stares upon her as she stopped and stared at the scene before her.  
  
Villagers and rulers of the land were all here, seated on the marble ground as they surrounded the couple that was about to wed. Kagome stood; wearing a beautiful shiro-maku (1) as opposite of her was a demon with flowing silver hair. Golden orbs met with hers as her head pounded once again. She grasped onto the rail as she suddenly fell down the stairs.  
  
She laid, motionless at the bottom of the stairs when a warm grasp gently grabbed her hand and helped her up. She met the golden orbed eyes once again, a sadden look was placed on his face.  
  
"Why are you here?" She stared at him in confusion. "Why are you not trying to marry me?" He called out in pain as Kikyou flung back as she slid along the marble floor. The demon with flowing silver hair began to walk towards her, his eyes showed a mix of love and hurt.  
  
"Mother! Why is she not slain!" Kagome screamed as a ki flared around her body in anger. Kikyou's eyes widened as a dark figure started to walk towards her. Pure black hair spilled over her shoulders as her small, crimson lips turned into a smirk.  
  
"Priestess Kikyou...it seems I have won!" She screamed as Kikyou's head pounded once again. "Die Kikyou! Once and for all!" Kikyou shook her head as she rose.  
  
"This is not my world! Where am I?!" She screamed as her vision became cloudy.  
  
"This is your new world...a world where everyone wants you dead!" Ismae screamed out as Kikyou shook her head. Tears streaming down her face. Why was she so easily broken? What made her this way? She never remembered acting like this...suddenly her mind turned back to the demon. She recognized him...she knew him.... but how?  
  
"Welcome home...dearest Kikyou." The dark priestess said, a smirk on her face as her pale teal eyes flashed.  
  
???**Normal world!**  
  
Tsubaki smirked deviously as she walked outside and felt the worry aura of Kikyou, an aura that Sesshomaru could no longer sense. Who knew what pain Kikyou was now enduring, but it caused her to giggle at the thought of it. Kikyou, the strongest and greatest miko...was being held under a curse...and losing. She walked along the castle now. The wedding would soon be taken place...and Kikyou will be trapped.  
  
Guests began to arrive as Kagome paced around her room nervously. Ismae patted her daughter's shoulders.  
  
"Do not be scared my dear. Everything is perfect." Kagome nodded as she let out a smile.  
  
"Of course, how silly I was to expect you had not done everything you could have to make this perfect." Kagome answered as she smiled at herself. She was ready.  
  
Sesshomaru held onto a ring as he stared at it. This was the symbol of love he would give to Kikyou. This was the finest silver he could find in his land that held magic init as well. He wasn't sure what powers it possessed, but knew Kikyou would know how to use them. A small gem was embedded in the silver band as well; the jewel glistened in the sun as it reflected a ruby. The ruby also consisted of a healing power. How strong this one ring alone was. He smiled gently.  
  
Kikyou would be his. He didn't like the thought of marrying her under these conditions, but what was he to do? His heart yearned for Kikyou. The one woman who could tame him. The one woman he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together with. To rule this land together. He couldn't understand why his eyes were all of a sudden glossy. Did he feel so strongly for Kikyou that he would shed a tear of happiness? He smiled at the thought of her being his. He turned away and put the ring inside his pocket to give to his love of his life.  
  
**???The curse world!!**  
  
She kneeled onto the marble ground as she watched the couple marry. Kagome held a smile of pure happiness as the demon only nodded. How odd. They shared a short kiss as he pulled away swiftly and stared at Kikyou, his eyes glossy. She watched as they walked down and everyone rose for the after party. Music filled everyone's ears as everyone began dancing. Kikyou walked over to the side of the ballroom.  
  
Suddenly, a figure walked over to her. His elegant silver hair creating an aura around him as his golden-orbed eyes pierced her.  
  
"Do my feelings not matter to you?" he whispered as Kikyou stared at him, in puzzlement.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Did you not love me the way I love you?" he asked as he grabbed her hands.  
  
"I don't know you!" Kikyou called out as the man ran a hand through her raven hair.  
  
"Why are you so cold?" he asked as her head pounded once again. She remembered someone saying that before. Someone who cared about her...someone who made her heart pound. She stared back at the man who looked so familiar to her. She squinted her eyes gazing over his features.  
  
"Sesshomaru" she whispered when suddenly she was pulled back, everything around her was blurring as it mixed into one. 

???**end of curse!!**

Tsubaki flung back as her curse was broken. What had happened?! Kikyou had broken it so soon? She growled as she pushed a silver sculpture over as it slammed against the ground. That wench had broken her curse! Tsubaki quickly walked out of the fortress. She would show that insignificant priestess who the best one was!

* * *

Kikyou shot up, as her eyes were wide. Sweat poured down her face as she met the stares of Aikiri and the children who were holding onto her hand.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Rika shouted as she flung on Kikyou and hugged her securely as Kikyou wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry I frightened you so Rika. I am fine." She turned her gaze to Aikiri who smiled at her.  
  
"You did well my friend. You broke it quickly." She said as Kikyou nodded, an aura suddenly flared as she turned her gaze out of the cave. She rose as she placed Rika on the ground.  
  
"I'm being summoned," she whispered as she turned back to Aikiri and the children. Aikiri rose as she cupped her face.  
  
"Follow your heart. Your fate is unfolded and love is your duty this time. I will stay with the children. Now go – and defeat the dark priestess." She said as Kikyou nodded, she flung her quiver and bow around her shoulder as she hugged the children and smiled at Aikiri as she walked out. Following the disturbed aura that wanted Kikyou slain.  
  
Tsubaki stood on top of the hill as the wind passed through her hair rapidly. Kikyou was coming...her rival was coming quickly. Suddenly she saw a ki spark as she turned her gaze to the woman who walked slowly up the hill, her cold brown eyes glaring at her. Her shikigami slithered around her arm as she smiled.  
  
"Ah...Priestess Kikyou. It has been such a long time don't you agree?" she asked as Kikyou glared at her, her face emotionless as she answered.  
  
"Tsubaki. I always knew you would turn to the dark side. That is why master Aikiri stopped training you." Tsubaki growled as she took a step forward.  
  
"That Aikiri was a fool! She always favored you! She didn't understand my true strength...my true power! She only sent me away because I was a threat to her!" She screamed as Kikyou smirked.  
  
"A hazard to Aikiri-sama? Who are you kidding Tsubaki? You were a fool who went by the dark ways in trying to kill your competition. You are not a true priestess." She said with a smile as Tsubaki growled, her shikigami hissed at Kikyou.  
  
"If I am a fool, why is it you are the one who is hiding from your mother? Why is it you are pretending to be dead?" Tsubaki said as she laughed. "I see why your mother wished to remove you from the picture. You think your better then everyone around you. Just like your father." Kikyou's eyes flashed.  
  
"Do not speak of my father through your acid lips. I will not let you bring disgrace on to his death." Tsubaki laughed.  
  
"The death of your father. It was a pure joy in helping with his death, and your fall!" She screamed as Kikyou stared at her.  
  
"You killed my father?"  
  
"Not exactly...your mother killed him, I only created a curse that would cause him to be easily under your mothers control...how do you think you didn't get the crown?" Kikyou took a step back. "Enough talk! Die wench!" she shouted as she shot out her shikigami at Kikyou who grabbed her bow in an instant and wielded it around her. The shikigami was flung back towards the dark priestess as she let out a shriek; she covered her face as the shikigami pierced her arm bringing lethal poison into her veins as she fell onto the ground. Kikyou walked slowly over to her as she kneeled down.  
  
"I can save your life in an instant...but tell me Tsubaki...tell me the story in which my mother has brought upon myself and my father." Tsubaki nodded as sweat dripped down her face as she placed her fingers onto Kikyou's forehead that instantly got flashes.  
  
** (4) see the end of the chapter for description.**  
  
Ismae sat next to Haruki as they spoke about the future of the kingdom. Ismae rose out of anger as she walked over to the wall.  
  
"I don't understand why you wish for Kikyou to rule! She is a miko Haruki...Kagome would rule better." Haruki rose as he stood next to his wife.  
  
"Was it not you who wished for Kikyou to rule? To become a miko so she could be strong? Why has your mind changed so suddenly?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't believe Kikyou would be wise, unlike Kagome," she sniffled as Haruki stared at her.  
  
"You still want to rule," he whispered as Ismae flung around.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about."  
  
"You are angered that you never got to rule. I married you in your youth and you never received the light. You thought I would give the crown to you. Is that it? You want Kagome to rule because she will do everything you yearn for?" he said in anger. How spoiled Ismae was. Ismae glared at him as she tried to strike him.  
  
"I will remove you from your royalty spot if you try that once more." He said as Ismae nodded in fright. Haruki left in an instance as she glared after him. The door slid shut as she grabbed a vase and slammed it onto the ground.  
  
She married him so she could become the ruler of the land. She gave birth to make him happy. She had given him everything he could have ever wished of. And in return, she would be in the shadows of Kikyou? The one daughter who wouldn't do her every request? She would do something...she had to stop from the lord of the land to giving the crown to Kikyou...anything to stop him.

* * *

A dark figure stood before her as she placed a vial in the Ismae's hand. Her icy voice whispered.  
  
"Have the lord drink this...this will make him the target for my curse...in which he will do your every commands." Ismae smiled as she fingered the vial, her sapphire eyes flashing.  
  
"Is there a way to reach you?" The dark figure placed her hood down revealing a beautiful woman with flowing black hair.  
  
"Just call my name and my shikigami will send for me. Now...for my reward." Ismae nodded as she placed a silver coin into her hand in which she smiled and suddenly vanished. Ismae smiled at the silvery azure liquid.

* * *

"Kagome is who you want for the crown." Ismae whispered as Haruki nodded, his eyes blank. "Who do you wish for the crown?"  
  
"Kagome" his dry, weak voice said. Ismae nodded. That curse the dark priestess placed on him must have made him very ill. Ismae placed him in bed.  
  
"Kagome gets the crown."  
  
"Kagome gets the crown." He repeated as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Spell...Kikyou...spell...break...break..." Haruki whispered to Kikyou. Suddenly she hid as Ismae walked in and gave him a drink that would further control his mind and make him weak, but still live.  
  
She walked out but couldn't help but feel a presence as she hid around the corner and heard the door slide shut. She peeked over to see Kikyou, a look of worry on her face. She knew...Haruki was breaking the curse. Ismae quietly walked into her room to summon Tsubaki as she then stepped into the dark room of Haruki's. She gazed at the motionless figure.  
  
"Spell...break..." he whispered as Ismae walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead as she ran a hand through his short, raven hair. She rose as she gently grabbed a pillow and placed it on his face, covering his mouth and nose as air couldn't get through. He began to shuffle, as she held tighter, putting weight upon it. Suddenly, he stopped moving as she removed the pillow and smiled at his motionless body. She placed a kiss onto him as she walked out.  
  
"Good bye my dearest." She whispered as she closed the door behind her. 

** END!**

****   
  
Once again Kikyou's mind became fuzzy as she was pulled back into the real world. Kikyou grabbed onto her head as tears streamed down her face. Ismae. Ismae did everything...she caused everything just because she could not rule herself.  
  
Kikyou slammed her fist into the ground as she stared at Tsubaki who was now shaking from the poison.  
  
"I'm not certain if I should give you your life back...but seeing I promised." She said as she touched her gently and the shikigami vanished and the poison was no more. Tsubaki rose in anger as Kikyou began to walk away.  
  
"Do not walk away you wench!" Kikyou flung around, anger in her eyes.  
  
"Do you wish to end your life so soon Tsubaki? Leave, I can no longer waste my time speaking with a worthless woman like yourself." She said as she headed towards the castle. Towards Ismae.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood onto the platform as guests watched him. His eyes met with his brothers who smirked at him as his wife held onto his arm. Sesshomaru nodded at them both as they nodded back. He then glanced around the ballroom that was decorated in beautiful flora and gold seemed to be found everywhere. He wrinkled his nose. His senses for some reason had seemed to dull. Oh well. He glanced out the window as he let a mouthful of air escape. Kikyou would show up at any moment. To marry him. To be his.  
  
Music started playing as everyone rose and watched as Ismae walked down the isle and stood next to the priest who would marry them. Then, Kagome stepped out from above as she held a smile on her face. She wore a beautiful shiro-maku (1) as she slowly began to walk down the stairs. Everything was silent as Jasmine filled the air. Sesshomaru watched her as he wondered when Kikyou would come.  
  
All of a sudden, the doors slammed open as everyone stared at the face of the apparent dead priestess as anger flashed in her brown eyes, everything was silent.

* * *

1. **shiro-maku** – Wedding kimono. Shiro means white and maku means pure.

2. **bunkin-takashimada** – the same hairstyles as the chick off 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon' the one who is getting married. Basically the hair is up in a very fancy bun. It has golden combs inside of the buns. This is semi- formal. I didn't want the full 'formal' hair.

**???**- this is the start of Tsubaki's curse. It is somewhat of what Kagome had when Tsubaki cursed her in the series. In this world though its very very twisted. Everything is reminding her of where she's from.

**** This is inside the mind of Kikyou. It won't be a full story but flashes of what happened with the father and why Ismae wanted him dead. In case you didn't know, this is in the past.  
  
**A/N.** UGH!! This chapter hurt my head!! I had to think!! And that's it!! No more!! Well...no more for this chapter anywayz. WOW!! Difficult chapter huh? I had to read it a few times to make sure it makes sense. SOOO Ismae is behind everything eh?? Hmm...what to do with her. (grins) anywho! Kikyou is here at the palace and is ready to do some mom whooping!! But will the guards let her? Next chapter- Final things are set, romance, and will Kikyou accept? OW!! MY HEAD!!! (Cries) read and review!! For the safety of my head!!

Personal Thank yous!! Uhhh Kinda confused on how I should do these....I'll just thank the ones who reviews recently. Regarding of the chapters. Lol. _(confused)_

**BlackJazzer**- Thanks so much for caring!! And I did make it my own version with a lil help from my readers. Hope you like this chapter!!

**Kikyo17**- Lol. Heres the next chapter then!! I'm very addicted to this story and I just wanna read my own ending!! Lol. Thanks for liking the story and staying with it!!

**Sweet Ruby Moon****-** of course Sesshomaru still loves Kikyou!! I would never forgive myself if I had it that he didn't love her anymore!! (Gets emotional just thinking about it) anywho! Thanks for the great review and I hope you like this chapter!!

**Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate**- Thanks!!! Lol I hate Kagome and Ismae as well (in this ficcie ) thank you so much for being so supportive!! I don't think I'll have Kagome and Sesshomaru marry...hmmm. Interesting. You gave me a great idea!! o - isn't that cute?? Anywho!! Thank you so much for your support and already you know that you gave me inspiration!! Have you update yet on your story?? Peeps!! Go read her stories!! They are osm!!

**LordOfTheWestSesshoumaru**- Aww, really?? Thats so osm! I like the name!! Ya numbers at the end of the name. C'mon peeps, get creative!! Thanks for liking the story!! Peace!!

**inuyasha-girl1117**- Thanks!! And I'll try of course.

**KagomeHater** - You'll find out in this chapter!! Thanks for the review!!

**ShinkuKihaku**- Finally someone likes the tragedies!! YAY!! Lol. Ya...I'm an older sister to twins...(cringes) the torture....the torture!! Thanks for the great review!!

**Xiao-Mao**- wow...that would've been osm!! (thinks about changing her story) oh well...I hope you like this idea as well!! Thanks for the review!!

**If you want a personal thank you, you know what to do!! REVIEW!!!**

****

* * *

__


	7. Chapter SeVeN

**

* * *

He Shall be Mine, Sister  
**  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**  
  
**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.**  
  
**A/N**- Howdy!! Lol. I wrote an EXTREMELY happy ending. I read it over and guess what I did?? I highlighted all of it...and pressed the beautiful button 'backspace' I won't let our lovebirds off so quickly!! Muwhahaha!!  
  
Also, prepare yourself for TONS of dialogue!! Oh how I HATE dialogue....grrrrrr.  
  
ALSO!! Wow. Go you **Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate**!! I know Kagome shouldn't wear the shiro-maku because she DID sleep with Sesshomaru and with her walking 'seductively' I hope everyone caught on that she has had experience with others. She doesn't deserve to wear a shiro-maku but she is a lady and should have saved herself for her hubby. Good job!! You get a cookie for catching that!! (hands out a cookie to **Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate)**

* * *

Everyone stared up at the fuming priestess whose chocolate eyes flashed dangerously. She began to saunter down the staircases but for some reason, the two figures getting wed didn't look her way. They remained staring at one another as everyone else stared at her and could hear the priestess as she let out a call. Her eyes widened once again as she stepped onto the stage and stood in front of Sesshomaru who didn't seem to notice her.  
  
Kikyou didn't understand. Why is it Sesshomaru could not see her, feel her, hear her?  
  
She placed a hand onto his cheek as her hand passed through him, like she was a ghost. She then turned around as she stared at Kagome who seemed to notice her but tried not to show it. Kikyou stepped off of the stage as she stared at Sesshomaru who had a look of pain in his golden eyes as they began to fill with tears. The time when they said 'I do' finally came. He hesitated as he glanced around the room. He paused as he tried to find her...to tell everyone the wedding ceremony was off.  
  
She shook her head in aggravation. Tsubaki cast a final curse upon her...she was invisible to her love. Sesshomaru lowered his head as he whispered her name and said clearly. "I do" her heart broke as she fell down onto her knees and put her face into her hands as she began to cry. Suddenly, a voice called out.  
  
"Kikyou..." Kikyou shot up as she met golden eyes with hers. He took a step forward as his eyes were glossy. She had appeared out of nowhere. But it was too late...he had just married Kagome. A figure rose as her stern sapphire eyes glared at the figure on the ground.  
  
"Guards! Send Kikyou to the dungeons at once!" Ismae shouted as Kikyou met her love's gaze. They were so close...rough hands grabbed onto her shoulders as she was pulled back and hauled away.

-----

She put her head to her leg as she sat in the bitter dungeon as a torch flickered. She stared up at the window that wasn't within her grasp as it held steel bars. She wanted to cry. She never wanted to move again. Sesshomaru was now Kagome's. And her mother sent her to the dungeons for who knows how long. She breathed in deeply when she suddenly heard a steel door slam against the wall as clicking was heard as tatami's were slammed against the ground.  
  
She glanced up at the gate as a figure stood, holding a smile on her face.  
  
"It's so wonderful to see you once again..." a malicious voice said as Kikyou instantly recognized it as her mothers. She wouldn't show weakness to a witch like that. "What's the matter? You don't wish to speak to the woman who gave life to you? A life in which I am allowed to take back?" Kikyou rose her head, meeting her gaze.  
  
"When I am free...I will speak to you in a way that you would wish you were ridden of this world." Kikyou answered as Ismae growled and left in an instant. Kikyou smirked slightly as she stared outside. When she was free...

-----

Sesshomaru paced around his room. He had to free her. He was now higher in position then Kagome now that he married her and could rule the castle. Even if he couldn't have Kikyou, it was only right to let her free. She didn't deserve this. He sighed as he remembered her sadden look as she sat on the ground before him, just when he had said 'I do.' Why is it he couldn't sense her? Was he so feeble from love that he had easily fallen into the curse? He would divorce Kagome in an instant just to see Kikyou, he would give his life to hold her once again.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a gentle knock echoed through his room. He let out a growl as a figure walked in. It was Kagome as she held a look of desire in her eyes as she smiled seductively.  
  
"Come now lover." She whispered as she walked towards him. Sesshomaru shook his head as he turned his back to her staring outside. He could sense Kikyou. How he sought to be near her. He suddenly felt his spouse coming closer.  
  
"Remove yourself from this room. I wedded you and am now in a superior position then you. Do away with yourself this instant or I will take action." He said sternly as Kagome took a step back and blinked. She left in an instant as she closed the door behind her. He still yearned for Kikyou even though they were now married. Even though he could now do anything to her without restraint, and yet...he wanted Kikyou. She growled as she entered her room in fury as she slammed her door shut.

-----

A noise woke her as she sat up and called out into the pure darkness.  
  
"Whose there?" Kikyou said when a warm voice said for her to stand back. Kikyou did as requested as she sat away from the window when suddenly they were melted. Kikyou stared at it as a hand reached down, Kikyou stared at it in confusion as she heard the door open. She instantly grabbed the hand as she was pulled up. She met black eyes with hers as she smiled gently.  
  
"Aikiri." She whispered as she nodded and beckoned her onward in which they left into the forest where their cave was to be found.  
  
Sesshomaru walked down into the dungeons to set her free. But when he glanced around the space, no one was there. He glanced up at the window, as the bars were no longer there. His head lowered.  
  
So much pain she had caused him. So many aches he had caused her. But still their hearts yearned for one another. He shook his head. What was he to do? What is it she wanted him to do? Why did his heart love someone so complex as this?  
  
He sat down on the steel ground as he glanced along. She slept here, the smell of salt reeked in this small room as water dripped from the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the bar, breathing in her scent as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Is that so?" Aikiri asked as she listened to Kikyou who spoke her heart out about what Tsubaki had shown her yesterday. Aikiri rose as she crossed her arms and turned away, the children glancing at her. "Ismae...did that?" Kikyou nodded as Aikiri put her head down. She then turned around - she flashed a smile. "Well, we shan't let her get away with this now can we? There is a ball-taking place tonight to honor the new rulers of the land. You and I will be making an appearance." She said as she kneeled near Kikyou who listened carefully.

* * *

That night the palace was covered with flora and filled with laughter as music filled their ears and guests covered the dance floor. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on their thrones as they watched everyone enjoying him or herself when the doors slammed open to reveal a figure in a black robe.  
  
The melody stopped in an instant as everyone turned their gaze to the figure who began to slowly walk down the stairs. Kagome rose in an instant.  
  
"Guards! Send Kikyou back to the dungeons and have her chained!" Kagome shouted as laughter filled the room. The figure in the black cloak removed the hood as everyone began muttering excitedly.  
  
"Now Lady Kagome. Do you honestly wish to disappoint your guests from their entertainment?" Kagome's eyes widened at Aikiri as clapping filled the room; Kagome sat back down as she turned her gaze to Sesshomaru who watched the priestess carefully.  
  
Aikiri stood onto the platform as everyone watched her and gathered around. She smiled at Ismae and Kagome who looked at one another in worry. Aikiri flicked her hand out as green smoke shot out at the crowd who burst into giggles.  
  
"Now, this tale is fresh and bold. You have never heard a fresh legend such as this. In a realm there ruled the lady and the lord of the land. The lady of the land wished to take the crown and rule the kingdom so everyone would know her name. When it reached her daughters 15th birthdays, the lord had decided. The eldest twin would get the land. The lady was angered as she searched out a dark priestess." Aikiri shot her hand out again as smoke filled the room and created pictures of the dark priestess whose voice reached their ears.  
  
_"Have the lord drink this...this will make him the target for my curse...in which he will do your every commands."_  
  
Aikiri's voice entered their ears again.  
  
"The lady of the land cursed the lord into giving the crown to the weaker of the twins, so she could control her as well. But then, when the eldest twin heard that her father was cursed, the lady of the land killed the lord." She flicked her hand up again as a familiar figure met their gaze and there was Ismae smothering the lord as she smiled. Her voice echoed along the room.  
  
_"Good bye my dearest."_ The figure vanished as the guests looked at one another in confusion, but they were silent as the priestesses voice spoke again.  
  
"The lady sent the true heir away where she was sent to a village. The guards, who were sent to slay her, killed instead, a villager. The lady was angered and wanted the true heir slain so she sent them out again." A figure of guards appeared. "But little did she know that the true heir was in protection. The true heir had escaped where the lady thought she was dead. But she is not. The dark priestess comes once again saying she lives and makes a deal with the lady." More smoke as it shows Tsubaki as her shikigami hissed out into the crowd.  
  
_"I would need blood of this Kikyou. Do you know how I can obtain it?"_ the smoke Tsubaki said.  
  
"Tsubaki cursed Kikyou! She cursed her so Kikyou could not come to the palace and gain her rightful crown and marry her love." More smoke showed as it showed Sesshomaru and Kikyou embracing one another. Aikiri's angered voice echoed through the entire room.  
  
"Kagome married Sesshomaru knowing Kikyou was the true heir! Knowing Sesshomaru and her were in love! Kikyou is the true heir, and she has come to gain her rightful spot!" Aikiri shouted as the doors slam open and in walks Kikyou. Her brown eyes full of hatred and despair as she met her gaze with Ismae, whose face was pale and full of fright.  
  
The guests looked at one another as they glanced at Kikyou and slowly began to bow. Kagome rose in anger as she began to shake.  
  
"What is this? I am the ruler of this land! Not Kikyou!" Kagome shouted as she glanced around the ballroom, everyone bowed for Kikyou as she slowly began to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Okaa-san." She said as her voice echoed. Ismae glanced around her in worry as everyone held a look of confusion on his or her faces. Ismae met her daughter's angry gaze.  
  
"Now...Okaa-san, would you care to explain yourself?" Kikyou said, fury in her voice as Ismae took a step back, everything was silent as her sapphire eye widened in shock.  
  
"Explain myself in what matter my dear?" she said as Kikyou let out a harsh laugh as her eyes flashed once again. She stepped onto the flat surface as she glanced around at the visitors who stared at her.  
  
"Explain why you had Tsubaki, the dark priestess place a curse on father...to get him to give the crown to Kagome..." Ismae shook her head in fear as she took a step back. "Oh? Then tell me why you told the villagers I practiced dark magic.... I know the truth...your alliance with the dark priestess was instantly shattered." Kikyou spoke, everyone shuffled at her stern gaze and harsh words. Ismae closed her eyes as her jaw clenched. Her blue eyes shot open as her ki flared.  
  
"Because you are nothing but a wench! You...you were going to steal the crown from me! I had wedded that fool so I could obtain it! So I could for once be recognized for my beauty. But no...that fool kept me in the shadows. And when I gave birth I would have thought I'd gain his trust. But no. He wanted you to take the crown. You to rule the land. You who couldn't find a husband, you who has no charms or looks. He wanted you! I had tried to kill you...but you escaped! I had a priestess place a curse on you but you broke it! How am I to rid you from this world!" She screamed as Sesshomaru stared at her, then at Kagome who looked shocked.  
  
"Silence!" Kagome shouted as she walked over to Ismae and slapped her hard as the lady grasped her cheek, her anger flared.  
  
"You...all you had to do was get him to fall in love with you! And you didn't even do that! I offered to help, offered to have a curse placed on him. But no...you thought he was in your grasp but he chose that wench!" Ismae shouted pointing at Kikyou who remained emotionless. Kagome slapped Ismae harder as she fell onto the ground, Kagome got onto her knees as she pulled at Kikyou's blood-red hakamas.  
  
"Sister Kikyou. Do not believe a word she speaks! Our mother is ill. I did not try to take him away from you sister. You must understand. I did not realize what was happening." Kagome said, her voice weak as her eyes watered up. Kikyou glanced down at her in disgust as she pushed her off, Kagome growled as she rose.  
  
"I do not wish for filth like yourself to touch me." Kikyou said as Sesshomaru took a step forward. Kikyou glanced at him. Kagome growled as she screamed.  
  
"I am still the ruler of this land! Guards!" She screamed as they stared at one another. What were they to do? Kagome had received the crown because the lord was cursed? Ismae placed it on him and...murdered the lord! The guards growled as they grabbed Ismae who was dragged away screaming and kicking her legs out. Kagome took a step forward.  
  
"Take Kikyou to the dungeons! I want her slain!" She shouted as Kikyou took a step forward, her voice venomous.  
  
"Sister. I take pity upon you and your weak mind. But, father did give me the crown..." Kikyou said as she rose, she stood onto the stage as she stared around the crowd of people who were in shock at what just happened. Her cold brown eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"Guards! Place my...dearest sister in the cell with my mother until I have thought of a proper punishment for the death and assassination attempt upon my father and I." The guards nodded as they quickly grabbed Kagome who fell to the ground, placing her forehead onto the marble ground.  
  
"Sister forgive me! I only wanted love. I grew jealous of you as I saw Sesshomaru yearn for you and not I! Sister, please. Forgive your pitiful sister!" Kagome screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Kikyou stared at her as she shook her head and beckoned the guards onward as they dragged the crying ex-ruler out. Everyone stared at Kikyou, the true lady of the land. Aikiri smiled as she walked up onto the stage, everyone bowed once again.

----

Aikiri smiled at Kikyou as she stood next to her. The true heir kneeled down as Aikiri grabbed a pebble and threw it up in the air as it froze. Suddenly a crown was created as Aikiri smiled and grabbed it gently as she placed it on Kikyou's head.  
  
"The true heir has returned." She said as the villagers and guests rose and cheered. Kikyou smiled as she rose and hugged Aikiri.  
  
A figure coughed behind her as she turned around to meet golden eyes with hers as her heart began to beat quicker, she turned her gaze elsewhere as Sesshomaru put his hand under her chin as she lifted up her head. Her eyes were full of pain and hurt as she closed them.  
  
"You get this land Sesshomaru. You are higher then I in rank since you are the lord. I give you this kingdom, for I will go elsewhere to rule the other half." She said as Aikiri stared at her in shock. Sesshomaru stared at her in hurt as he got onto one knee and held onto her hand.  
  
"Marry me Kikyou." He asked as everyone watched in hope. Kikyou closed her eyes as she shook her head and pulled away. His eyes filled with pain.  
  
"Take care of my land...Sesshomaru-sama." Kikyou bowed in the slightest as she hurriedly took off. Sesshomaru wanted to yell at her, tell her they were meant to be together. But she had to clear her thoughts before she announced her love. He rose as he once again sat on the throne and beckoned everyone to leave, which they did.  
  
Aikiri began to slowly walk down the stage as she gave one final performance. She threw the smoke into the air as it slowly showed Kikyou who sat onto the ground and her raven hair spilled over her shoulders.  
  
_"Watashi ka hare ni koishiteru."_ (I love him deeply) she whispered. Aikiri smiled at Sesshomaru who stared at the smoke.  
  
"She will return to you Lord Sesshomaru. Give her time." She said as she left the castle. Sesshomaru nodded as he stared at his new home. A residence Kikyou didn't live in at the moment.

* * *

It had been two days Kikyou had been missing. Two days in which Sesshomaru had ruled on his own. Two days in which Aikiri had been searching. Now it was dark as rain began to pound against the ground. All of a sudden, a figure appeared into the cave as the children slept soundly. Aikiri rose in anger as Kikyou leaned against the wall, opposite of Aikiri.  
  
"You are a fool." Aikiri whispered as that caused Kikyou's eyes to widen in the slightest. "Why did you not accept his proposal? You love him my dear." She said as Kikyou turned her head away. She wanted to scream yes, she wanted to be with him forever, but could she allow herself to be with him without regrets? Not thinking that he deserves better?  
  
"He is married to my sister, and I am divorced. I had already committed an unspoken rule by ending the marriage. I cannot break another." Aikiri sighed as she put her hand onto her apprentice's shoulders.  
  
"He divorced her and you have never followed the book, so why start now?" Kikyou glanced at her as their eyes met. Hai, she had never followed rules, she had never acted like a proper lady, so why was she hurting the man that she loved? She had seen the worst pictures, she had seen the death of her father, and she had faced betrayal and heartache. So why live in the past? Why not move onward and be with the man that she loved?  
  
She was now able to live in peace - everything was settled. Ismae and Kagome were now gone from the throne. Now she was able to rule...but instead gave it to Sesshomaru. She turned her head as she watched the rainfall. A tear streaked down her face as she nodded at Aikiri who hugged her strongly.  
  
"I shall see you when your first child is born." Kikyou smiled at her as she left in a sprint towards the palace as the rain stung her delicate skin, but that didn't matter...she was going to see her love.  
  
Sesshomaru stood on the balcony as he watched the rain strike the land. He could sense her she was coming this way. On instincts he jumped off the balcony as he landed elegantly onto the ground as he began walking towards her blazing aura as the rain soaked him.  
  
He would wait for an entire lifetime for her. She had seen so much pain and torture, been through family betrayal, it would even take him some time to get over this, even if his heart was yelling for him to go to her. But maybe they could go through this together.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a figure approach as she screamed out his name, he jumped closer as he now stood a few feet away, her face dripping as she slowly walked over to him.  
  
"I love you Sesshomaru. I love you with all my heart and soul but I cannot be with you. I do not deserve that...I have caused you such treachery." Sesshomaru lifted her head up as he gazed into her deep brown eyes as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Stop acting this way and accept it." He said sternly. "You deserve everything in this world. You have gone through so much, how could you even think of me before yourself? I will wait forever for you to come to me..." Kikyou shook her head. She needed him...  
  
She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he ran his hand through her raven hair.  
  
"I need you, I love you Sesshomaru..." She whispered as he smiled and kissed the top of her head as he whispered sweetly into her ear.  
  
She pulled back as she smiled weakly and nodded her head. He smiled as he took the ring from his pocket as he slipped it onto her finger as he tugged at her hair soothingly and kissed her compassionately. She wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to leave.  
  
"Anata wo aishiteru." _(I am deeply in love with you.)_ Sesshomaru whispered as he held her in the rain that fell over them both. The rain being a reminder of their love blooming.

* * *

The sun rose as Sesshomaru sat on his new throne as he beckoned the guards to bring in Ismae and Kagome for their punishments. The guards immediately followed orders as they dragged in the two women who sat onto the floor before the lord. He glared at them both as his voice caused them to flinch.  
  
"Your punishments will be severe. But I do not have a right to punish you for this matter." He said as they looked up at him in hope. "Instead, I will allow, my fiancée to make sure you are punished according to the crimes." He said richly and full of care as Kagome and Ismae looked at one another. His fiancée?  
  
The doors opened as in walked Kikyou; her raven hair now shined as it was in its usual tarashigami as she wore her usual miko's outfit. She had a smile on her face as she met Sesshomaru's loving gaze. Kagome glared at her cruelly. Kikyou had won. And now Kikyou held a crown on her head as a crimson jewel hung from the crown and laid on her forehead.  
  
Kikyou walked up onto the stage as she looked down upon Kagome and Ismae as Sesshomaru stood next to her.  
  
"For the murder of father and your husband, Ismae, I give you the harshest punishment I could give you. After all, you did give birth to me so I will repay you with life. But I never wish to see your face again, never speak to others saying you are my mother because I have none. I rip you from your royalty title Ismae, and I send you to the east lands where you will be lower then a servant but treated fairly. You will work everyday from dusk till dawn and if I receive word from the lord that you have not been, I will send you away from this land." Ismae nodded as she lowered her head to the ground as she held onto a filthy kimono. Kikyou's gaze then turned to Kagome.  
  
"As for you my dearest sister. I rip you from the royalty title and because I have pity upon you and your wishing for love...I send you to Inuyasha's castle where you will be a personal slave and maid to his mate, Usui. Sesshomaru still rules that lands meaning we are able to come at any time to see to it you are working. And because of your betrayal because of love...you are not allowed to marry." Kikyou said sternly as Kagome nodded. Kikyou beckoned them off when a figure caught her eye. "Etsuko...I have heard that you were in this as well? Then, you will go with Kagome, I have no use of you." Etsuko's eyes widened as she was taken away as well.  
  
Kikyou sat onto her thrown as Sesshomaru sat as well; he put his hand on top of hers as she smiled at him gently.  
  
"Are you certain you were wise to not give them a harsher punishment?" Kikyou sighed.  
  
"I couldn't, they are after all, my blood, and blood runs thicker then what I thought." She answered as Sesshomaru nodded and brought her hand up as he kissed it gently she smiled at him, as her eyes were bright and full of love as he played with the ring placed on her finger. She smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head gently on his shoulder, the shoulder of the lord who stole her heart and showed her to love just as she had done for him.

---

Aikiri smiled as she felt her apprentices aura spark with glee, she was finally happy and would be able to spend the rest of her life in that demons arms, the demon she loved with all her heart. Aikiri smiled at the children as they followed her.  
  
"What about mommy?" Rika asked, as her eyes were wide and inquisitive. Aikiri smiled at her.  
  
"We will see her one day. Now come, we have some wandering to do." She said as she placed Rika onto the steed as she pulled the rings and they walked out of the forest, out of this land.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER HAD TOO MUCH DIALOUGE!!! UGH!!! Oh well...****A/N**- and that's the seventh chapter!! WOW!! I hope you liked this!! I wrote it kinda fast cuz I wanted to read my own ending.... was this ok for everyone?? If not please tell me!! There just seems to be something missing...if I could PLEAZE get your opinion on what I need, I'll fix it pronto!! Sooo...finally Ismae and Kagome are revealed and punished!! Kikyou accepted the proposal and Sesshomaru....uhhh. What about Sesshomaru?? Did he even have a good role in this ficcie? Well...uhh. I portrayed him, as a wimp didn't I!!! Noo!!! I love you Sesshomaru!!  
  
**Sesshomaru**- Heh. Pitiful human being.  
  
**Me**- _(shrinks as she throws herself at his mercy)_  
  
Anywho!!!! I could go on with the next chapter if you all want it. It would be there wedding, then their feelings and emotions and then...two years in the future as we meet...bum bum bum...the child of the great priestess Kikyou and the great warrior Sesshomaru!! OMIGOSH!! This might actually be a pure happy chapter!! Wow... But if I do do this chapter, it'll take a few to update, I've been falling behind on my studies. Ya I know...a teenager studying in the summer, how whack!! But I GOTTA make the honor roll and get some scholarships!! I have only two right now...  
  
**Read and Review please!! I need your opinions!!**

**_Peronal Thank-yous-_**

**Kikyo17****-** lol. I know, Kagome IS evil. Lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this story/chapter!!

**ShinkuKihaku**- Evil pink flying monkeys....NOOO!!! Lol. That is actually my worst fear. I mean, Monkey's ACT cute and fuzzy and then they come to you they hiss at you revealing sharp lil teeth. (cringes) but I like pink!! YAY for pink!! I didn't really like this chapter, too much dialouge. I hope you like this chapter!

**Kagomehater**- lol!! I know what you mean, I had to read this chapter again.

**Xiao-Mao**- heya!! Your idea for Tsubaki being Aikiri was an OSM idea!! jeez. Why aren't you writing this? Lol. Thanks for the review!! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Jess**- Heres more!! Lol, threatening me.

**Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate** - Heya!! You pointed out the 'pure thing' you did good!! Lol!! Glad your paying attention. You get another cookie!! I wanted to kill Ismae (lol, ya I did) but then I'm like...hmmm, if I make a sequeal (sp?) she would be a good character to bring back . Oh!! I put Inuyasha's wife's name. I was thinking of having it be Sango but I wanted it to be a full demon and I was actually considering Kagura! LOL!! Yikes. But I MIGHT be making a sequeal focusing on Kagome/Inuyasha love thingy. Sure I dislike them both, but it would be interesting and with the whole "Kagome can't marry" and blah blah blah blah blah. Thanks for the great review and YAYZ for your story!! People, read her story!! Tis very good!!

**Miko-Sakura**- LOL!!! You read my other ficcie didn't you with Sess/Kik? No...neither of them will die even though I thought DEEPLY about it. I wrote a chapter where Kikyou dies and Sesshomaru follows after her, but I won't let Ismae and Kagome be happy! I didn't kill them...me sorry. I put the wife's name of Inuyasha. Read in "Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate" response, it will explain it. Thanks for reading!! Hope you like this chapter!

**If you want a personal 'Thank you', you know what to do!! Review!!**

****

* * *


	8. Chapter EiGhT BoNuS

**He Shall be Mine, Sister**  
  
An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**  
  
**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.**  
  
**A/N**- YO YO!! This chapter is...cringe pure happiness and romance...that is NOT my strongest suit as you can probably tell...but please go along with it!! Now, I'm not sure if guys wear a shiro-maku...but...Sesshomaru will for this.   
  
-----  
  
Welcome to the Wedding of Sesshomaru and Kikyou, the rulers of the Westland.

**Date**- _Whenever I update_

**Time**- _whenever you read this_  
  
**Are you able to come**? _YES_

**Will you review after reading this?** _YES! OF COURSE!_

**Does RoyalJester RULE?** _.... We'll get back to you on that.  
_  
-----  
  
RoyalJester- (cries)  
  
Well...I tried to write a wedding invitation for you guys...but welcome to the wedding! Please drop your gifts off at the table to the right and walk right through the doors.  
  
(A doorman holds the door for you as you walk outside and kneel onto the ground where a silk cushion is placed on the ground.)

* * *

The wedding of the decade was about to begin, villagers and royalty all around came to witness the wedding of the two who truly lived a fairy-tale. Battling the evil witch, over coming heartache and pain, finding true love.  
---  
The sun was placed high up in the sky as the garden was covered with white silk and bouquets were found aimlessly placed around. Everyone sat on their knees as they waited for the bride as the aroma of flowers filled their noses. Sesshomaru stood, in the front as he waited impatiently. He wore his own shiro-maku as he wore a dark blue Uchikate over it; he held no armor, as his usual sword was no longer placed around his waist. His silver hair flowed down his back as it created a soft aura around him as his face was plain but his eyes showed love and anticipation.  
  
Noise filled everyone's ears as the doors of the palace creaked open and out walked Kikyou. She wore a flowing shiro-maku that was pure white and made out of silk but it was plain compared to the other wedding kimonos, but it was stunning on this natural beauty. It dragged gently on the ground as she pulled up the front of her kimono revealing silk zori sandals that covered the complete top of the foot.  
  
She only held a smile on her face, as any sign of paint was non-existent. She wore her hair in her usual tarashigami as diminutive flowers were placed in her hair. She was radiating as the guests bowed at the passing bride who kept her eyes locked with her loves.  
  
When she reached her spot directly across from Sesshomaru he gently put her hands in his, as they were lost in each other's gaze. So long they have waited for this moment, so much heartache, betrayal, loss of trust. But their love remained there and now they could make it so the entire land knows their love. It was well worth it in the end.  
  
Kikyou couldn't turn her gaze away from his; his golden eyes that used to be full of hatred and be cold were replaced with warmness and love. She knew the same happened with hers. How their aura's had connected and combined with one. He made her complete - he made life full while. She only thought being a miko was her only task in life, how mistaken she was. How she hid her emotions and thought no one would truly know her, how wrong she was.  
  
Sesshomaru, this demon in front of her, knew her. He got her to express emotions and stood by her through the worst times. Yes, there were falls in which her emotions would take over and make her weak, but overall, it had made her stronger - love had made her stronger. She felt him squeeze her hands as she smiled and turned to the priest that was marrying them.  
  
"Do you?" he asked, most likely for the second time. Kikyou smiled as she turned back to lock gazes with her husband to be as her eyes watered up in the slightest. How beautiful this moment was. How her heart overwhelmed with happiness as she felt a tear streak down and he held onto her hands squeezing them slightly. She loved him, she loved him dearly and he had waited so long for her to be ready.  
  
He had waited weeks until she knew she loved him before they began planning the wedding. How close they had gotten. How many days she would wake up and he would be watching her, waiting for her to rise as he helped her gather herbs at day break. Help her with archery as she helped him train. So many memories as he tried to teach her how to kick where she would fall and his arms would embrace her, protecting her. How many nights he had taken her out for a night ride as they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"I do." Kikyou said as she smiled gently, Sesshomaru squeezed her hands once again as he gazed into her eyes. She would finally be made his. This wasn't a dream this was the real thing. How many dreams he had had when he would marry her, but would wake up suddenly and notice she wasn't there. How many times he would go into her room where he would watch her sleep, to make sure she was real.  
---  
He smiled gently at remembering their walk through the forest, most likely one of their most romantic memories. They were walking close to the hill when Kikyou suddenly fell and pulled him along, they fell down the hill in laughter when she landed on top of him. Their faces were red from laughter when they stopped suddenly. She brought her lips to his as they remained that way until she pulled back, her face flushed as he ran a hand along her cheek.  
  
"I want to marry you Sesshy-kun. When will we start preparing?" He flushed at the nickname she had kindly given him as she let out a laugh and he pushed her over so he was now towering over her, his hands lifting him up as they were placed over her shoulders as his silver hair spilled and gently tickled her face.  
  
"For real this time?" He remembered asking as she lifted her head and kissed him gently.  
  
"Hai." He was about to kiss her when she pushed him off and started running away, her laughter ringing in his ears as he smiled and ran after her.  
  
He shook the memory out of his head as he smiled in the slightest at Kikyou as the priest let out a cough.  
  
"I do" Sesshomaru said as Kikyou blushed gently. They turned to the priest who granted them permission to kiss as they met one another's gaze as he placed his hand on her cheek lifting her head up gently as he kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back as she placed her hand on his back. It must have been their sweetest kiss as the guests clapped and Sesshomaru entwined his fingers with hers as he pulled her down the aisle.  
---  
The music began playing as Sesshomaru pulled Kikyou onto the pavement that was laced with silk and artwork as he pulled her close. They began swaying slowly as others joined in as well. Sesshomaru gently whispered into her ear sweet meanings as she blushed and rested her head onto his chest as the sun gently lowered and the heavens were painted a slight pink and orange.  
  
He breathed in her scent deeply as he wrapped his arms around her and was shocked to feel something on his finger as he noticed a plain silver band on his wedding finger. He laughed deeply as Kikyou pulled back.  
  
"And pray tell when you placed this on my finger." Kikyou smiled as she kissed him gently.  
  
"When you were dazed in the memories of me." Sesshomaru smirked as he held her once again.  
  
"How lucky I am to have found you." Kikyou nodded in his chest.  
  
"I should say I'm the lucky one. You saved my life." Sesshomaru rubbed her back gently as the music died down and the sun completely vanished as a moon began to rise. Guests walked over to the new married couple as they showed their respect and left. Sesshomaru smiled as he gently nuzzled her neck in which she couldn't help but laugh as he picked her up gently and jumped up into the air. He landed gracefully onto the balcony that was laced with kikyou flowers, where he would truly make Kikyou his...she was the perfect mate he had been waiting for all this time.  
  
----Two years later ----  
  
She took a deep breath as sweat rolled down her face and stung her eyes as she squeezed them tightly. Sesshomaru sat next to her, holding her hand as he wiped her sweat away as his eyes were full of tenderness and concerned at his mate's pain. She let out a scream as crying was heard as a priestess wrapped the newly born baby in a blanket as she smiled at the child. She placed her gently into Kikyou's arms as she smiled weakly and stared at the beautiful girl in front of her as Sesshomaru's mouth opened in the slightest as he stared at his daughter.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Kikyou as he kissed the top of her head lovingly as he stared at the baby. The most beautiful gift he had ever received.  
  
"What shall we name her?" Kikyou asked turning to Sesshomaru who smiled gently and ran a hand along the child's face as slight red marks were placed on her cheeks.  
  
"Akira...Akira is the perfect name." Kikyou nodded as she turned back to her daughter.  
  
"Intelligence and brightness..." Sesshomaru nodded as he kissed the top of Kikyou's head as he helped her lay down and covered her up as Kikyou wrapped her arms around Akira who began to sleep soundly. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kikyou's waist facing her as they both protected their newly born daughter.  
  
Aikiri smiled at the happy couple as she closed the door behind her. She slowly walked down the castle corridors that now had a pleasant and loving aura surround it, unlike that evil aura. How caring and loving these strong rulers were. They were fair but also harsh. What strong rulers. Aikiri opened the doors as she stared at the three children she had taken as her own. They stood by the horse as they asked how Kikyou was.  
  
"She is the best she had ever been." She answered as they walked off.  
  
Kikyou had grown stronger now; she couldn't get any stronger and pure. How love has changed her, made her into a woman. Kikyou never thought she would be happy, and only be a miko...but Sesshomaru had shown her the heart she contained and how she was made for greater reasons. He gave her reasons to believe in fate. Aikiri let out a breath of air. How bright their future was, how strong this family would be alone. And when the war breaks out...they would stay united as others would fall, but heartache would be in the end of this tragedy.  
  
Aikiri glanced back at the palace in worry. They have plenty of time until then...  
  
--Seven years later--  
  
A girl sat in the meadows as she observed the herbs closely as she placed flora into the basket as her mother sat down next to her. The priestess smiled at her daughter as she kissed the top of her silver head, the little girl let out a laugh as Kikyou wrapped her arms around her warmly. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them.  
  
"Are you taking away my time with my dearest daughter?" Sesshomaru said as he kneeled down after placing a kiss onto Kikyou's lips as he kissed his daughters forehead whose dark golden eyes with a hint of brown brightened.  
  
"_Otou-sama!"_ Akira called out as she smiled up at him as she grabbed a plant and placed it in front of his face, his golden eyes stared at it carefully. "Guess what this is Otou-sama!" she called out as Kikyou laughed at the look of Sesshomaru who was bewildered.  
  
"You made her into a younger you darling." He said as Kikyou laughed and kissed his cheek as he smirked at her. He then turned to his daughter who sat in a beautiful light crimson kimono as her silver hair was flowing down her shoulders. Her golden brown eyes full of question waiting for him to answer.  
  
Sesshomaru gazed along her face as her skin was creamy and a single red mark ran along her cheek on both sides caused her to appear even paler. He couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Kikyou. Her face was soft but held an icy look, as her eyes were full of hopes and dreams. Her aura spiked around her body. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked sternly at her father.  
  
"Otou-sama!" she called out as Sesshomaru put a finger to his chin as he let out a whiff of frustration.  
  
"I'm unaware of that my dear, can you tell me what it is?" He asked as Akira smiled and turned to her mother.  
  
"What is it Okaa-sama?" she asked as Kikyou smiled at Sesshomaru's shocked expression. She took the flora from her daughters gently grasp as she observed it.  
  
"That would be an opimn. These are used to cleanse your senses." Akira nodded as she memorized the information as she placed it into the basket as she rose. Sesshomaru rose as well.  
  
"Are you ready Akira?" he asked as she nodded and grasped his hand, which he took warmly as Kikyou watched after them. How alike Sesshomaru and Akira were. Both shared a love for fighting, both were silent and observed life and when they spoke, everyone listened. Akira was wise and strong and her beauty was just like a flower. But she also loved peace and shared a love of brewing potions and learning about herbs to care for others.  
---  
Kikyou laid on the grass as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply the fresh air. She suddenly felt Akira's aura spike as she tried to win against Sesshomaru who of course, went effortless against her, but she was learning quickly. Kikyou stared up at the dazzling sky, as she couldn't help but smile. How life was perfect. How joyous life was.  
  
She has ruled her kingdom for nearly ten years now. She was twenty-seven years old and she had grown wiser then the average woman. The villages were clean and healthy and the land was peaceful and beautiful. She had only seen her mother once, she had been pulling a cart that contained the royalty of that land and she had seen her sister only twice...before she ended her life.  
  
She was saddened at the memory, yes. Does she regret punishing her sister so harshly? No. Kagome had done such horrible things, told so many lies and knew everything their mother had done. If Kagome wished, she could have stopped the death of Haruki...but no. Kikyou closed her eyes as they began to water. How emotional she had gotten over these years, now that she has a child in whom she would give her very life for, and Sesshomaru would do the same in a heartbeat. But Kagome never got to live her life fully...she killed herself on her twenty-second birthday, the day Kikyou would remember no matter what.  
  
Estuko had arrived that day from the lady of the west lands as she told the story of what occurred. Apparently Kagome fell in love with the half-demon Inuyasha, and seeing that she could never wed him she was angered. Inuyasha loved her, he loved her with all his heart. And when Kagome shared the fact that she could never wed and never deserved to, they had both chosen death so they could be together. Now Usui would rule the West lands.  
  
Kikyou shook her head, she wouldn't do this to herself, and she had to be strong for her family now. In the distance she heard warrior cries, as she couldn't help but laugh. She rose as she slowly began to walk over to her family.  
------  
That night after dinner Akira came running up to her mother with thrill in her dark golden eyes as she begged her mother to teach her more. Sesshomaru smirked at her as he followed after the two women he loved with all his heart as they now stood outside where the sun was setting.  
  
Kikyou grasped her daughter's hand as she pulled it back gently and helped her align it perfectly as they stared at the target.  
  
"Release when you are ready my dear." Akira nodded as she slowly breathed out and released it quickly as an arrow shot out and hit the destined area. She let out a scream of delight as Kikyou smiled. "That was very good. You are learning quickly." Akira nodded happily as she practiced once again. Kikyou watched her as she glanced over at Sesshomaru who sat on the ground as she walked next to him and sat down. He wrapped his arm around her.  
  
They sat in silence watching their daughter as they breathed in each other's scent. Sesshomaru reached over and put his hand on top of hers as he played with the ring on her finger as she smiled. The heavens were painted once again as a soft drizzle came down. Kikyou rose as she grabbed onto Akira's hand and pulled her inside where Sesshomaru followed shortly.  
  
"I believe it's time for bed, don't you agree?"  
  
"But mom...will you tell me a bedtime story again? The one about lady Keiko and lord Shiro?" she asked full of hope as Kikyou nodded and Sesshomaru smiled gently. Akira clapped her hands as her own personal maid took her to get bathed as Sesshomaru and Kikyou walked up into their room.  
----  
Sesshomaru sat down at the desk as he began to write as Kikyou changed into her night kimono as she sat down and watched Sesshomaru concentrate on writing, as his face was serious and stern. He looked his cutest in deep thought. She blushed gently as she quietly walked over and wrapped her arm around his neck as she kissed his cheek; he let out a warm, deep laugh as he turned to meet her gaze as she warmly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Lady Kikyou, one would think you were trying to _seduce_ me." He said with absurdity as he stared at her in surprise. Kikyou laughed as she smiled and placed her forehead on his.  
  
"And what if I am Lord Sesshomaru?" he wrapped his arm around her waist as he ran a hand through her raven hair as she now sat on his lap.  
  
"I don't see a problem with that..." he droned on as he nuzzled her neck and licked the mark he made on her so long ago, his eyes shined gently when a voice reached their ears.  
  
"Mommy! Come tell me the story now!" Akira asked as she jumped into their bed and laid down in the quilt as she waited for her mother. Sesshomaru smirked at her as he kissed her gently and beckoned her off as she smiled and walked over to the bed where she sat up against the headboard.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over as well as he laid down in the bed and placed Akira on his lap as she laid on him as she let out a yawn, Kikyou leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Her voice rung through the room.  
  
"It all started with a ball...where Lord Shiro wished to be around the girl that no man surrounds...." Sesshomaru smiled gently as he kissed the top of his daughter's head and ran a hand through his mate's long raven hair. It was fate no man surrounded the love of his life. No, it was stronger then fate it was a miracle.

* * *

Ohkay!! That is the LAST chapter!! No more!! (cries) good bye another story of mine!! I will miss this one greatly!! (cries again) I hope you caught on that Lord Shiro and Lady Keiko were...bum bum bum...Sesshomaru and Kikyou!! YAY!! Isn't that sad the story about Kagome and Inuyasha?? (tears up slightly) oh well! I was thinking about doing a story with them...but I don't think I would ever write it...anyone interested in it?? Lol. Sooo...I hope you enjoyed the wedding and being a guest. Don't you think that Sesshomaru and Kikyou would be wonderful parents!! I was thinking of them having a boy...but a girl just fit them so well!! And in case you wanted a better description of her because I wasn't clear, here it is!!  
  
**Akira**- Long silver hair, dark golden eyes with hint of brown, pale skin (naw...really?) has one of those red marks that Sesshomaru has, only she had one on each side. Isn't she cute?!?!! Also, I see her with Kikyou's face. And I made her into a full demon because when I thought about it, and I thought hard!! In my POV if you have any magic in you, then you must have demon blood soooo Kikyou is a priestess so I just made Akira into a full demon!!  
  
Wow... I don't wanna leave this story!! (holds on tight) but I must go!! Thank you all for being supportive and going through the hard times with Kikyou and Sesshomaru. Yes, they hafta challenge their love as well!! Ummm...the three children that was left on Kikyou after she married....Rakeru are now in Aikiri's care. Isn't Aikiri osm!! I wanted her to have a bigger role in this though....  
  
**--Heres the characters future--**  
  
**Kikyou**- Lives happily ever after with the love of her life, Sesshomaru. Resumes her position as a priestess for villages where she sometimes vanishes for days at a time to cure or purify a village. Teaches Akira the way of a miko. At times she goes into depressed mode where she remembers the betrayal and the assassin of her father and at times regrets the punishment of which she gave her mother and sister. When the kingdoms go to war, her kingdom is victorious, but not without a price.   
  
**Sesshomaru**- Rules the west lands with his love Kikyou where he is praying for this dream to never end. He is finally realizing love is real. Teaches Akira how to fight and at nights kidnaps Kikyou where they go off and enjoy one another's presence. He's quite the romantic demon, He continues to teach Kikyou to follow her heart as he learns himself.  
  
**Akira-** A full demon, learns the way of being a miko and demon which she is later looked down upon for. She later runs away as she hides out and meets up with a demon where they fall in love but are enemies at first. Later, they wed and take over the west lands.  
  
**Tsubaki**- travels the land where she constantly battles Aikiri and the reminder of Kikyou haunts her. She is trying to pure herself. Later teams up with Ismae to try to bring down Kikyou again which of course, they fail and the curse is backfired, killing her and Ismae.  
  
**Aikiri**- Takes care of the three children as she wonders around the land to spread the tale and heal those who have an demonic aura. Whenever Kikyou is in need of help, she comes to help assist.  
  
**Ismae**- is lower then a slave where she is constantly verbally abused and worked to exhaustion. She later runs away and meets up with Tsubaki in which they try to kill Kikyou again, they fail and die.  
  
**Kagome**- when she arrives she is instantly attracted to Inuyasha, the half- brother of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha uses her as a slave toy and his wife uses her to help her. The wife suspects something when Inuyasha begins to fall in love with her and later the lady sends Kagome to the dungeons where Inuyasha saves her. Kagome then tells Inuyasha the sentence and how she cannot marry, later they kill themselves and live on in the other world together.  
  
**Eisuke**- got lost in the woods after he tried to take advantage of Kikyou. His kingdom later found him half eaten. His brother takes over the kingdom.  
  
**Etsuko**- she lives to be very very very old where she tells the villagers of the tales.  
  
**Rakeru**- is sent away after being beaten up by Sesshomaru where he forgets everything about his children and his wife and Kikyou. Meets a lovely lady where they get married.  
  
**Usui**- The wife of Inuyasha. When she found out he killed himself she was angered. 10 years later she starts war with the North who win hands down. After the defeat she kills herself leaving the throne of the West lands for Sesshomaru, Kikyou and Akira.  
  
Is there anyone else I'm missing?? Well, as you can see our favorite characters find love and peace and live life to the fullest. And others.... well ya. But Kagome DOES find love with Inuyasha!!  
  
Well!! I hope everyone liked this story!! Go Sesshomaru/Kikyou!! You guys rule!! I will always love this couple to death!! Jeez...how long I've liked this couple is astonishing!! Hope you guys look for my next Sess/Kik fic!!  
  
So please leave a review!! It would make me oh so happy!! I love you all!! 

!!Now lets thank my loyal fans!! I love you all!!

**BlackJazzer**- I don't think I will be doing a sequal (I still don't know how to spell it!!) I MIGHT consider it. I've thought about it...but do I wanna bring MORE torture to them? Lol. I'll save it for my next story with them. LOL.

**inuyasha-girl1117**- I'm glad you like my story and sorry about Kagome. You might not wanna read the future with her. Lol. But maybe you didn't catch on, well maybe no one did. lol. But Kagome told lies, she knew about the death of Haruki, their father. She wanted to hurt Kikyou by marrying Sesshomaru, sent Kikyou away into the dungeons and tried to kill her so she wouldn't take Sesshy away. She did a lot to the true heir of the land. Otherwise, after reading this story again, I do get where your coming from. Thanks for being a loyal fan!!

**Xiao-Mao**- Lol. Hey thanks!! I did well on my studies...but this story was bugging me so I wrote it a lot sooner then what I wished. But now it's complete and the story won't haunt me!! Lol. Thanks for being a loyal fan!!

**Kikyo17**- Lol. It's ok. I was in the same boat as you, should I leave it here? Or settle things up? Lol. I just HAD to bring another chapter. But this is it!! YAY!! Thanks for being a loyal fan!!

**Miko-Sakura**- Lol. Sowwy I didn't kill em' I just couldn't!! Lol. I also loved that quote!! Lol. I loved your review, very very funny. Thanks for being a loyal fan and I hope you look for my next S/K ficcie!! Ya...Kagome is stupid. Lol.

**ShinkuKihaku**- Lol!! I just love all your reviews!! Hmm...I don't really like my other stories. My most favs are "Betrayal of the Heart" this one, and "I'll Get you Back!" Those are the only ones I actually work on. Although I'm trying on my "I am the True Priestess" So many Inu fics! Lol. I'm glad the pink monkeys are happy!! Wow...I'd be afraid for you but you seem like you can handle yourself. Beat up Bob if he sends the monkeys at you or when they are on your side!! Muwhaha!!!

PEACE everyone!!

(RoyalJester reaches over and turns off the lamp leaving everyone in pure darkness as she tries to leave out the door and bangs her toe against the drawer.)  
  
"Mother Freaker Fukle corn snoutch banana licking (beep) (beep)"

* * *

**BTW!! Anyone have any ideas for me and a Sesshomaru/Kikyou ficcie?? If you do please help!!**


End file.
